The H Stands For Help Me
by H4mmond
Summary: The H-Class ships were never built, but when a single H44 battleship is thrusted into the Kancolle world, he takes it by storm. Not only because he is strangely overpowered, he also happens to be male. Watch as H44 adjusts to life as Kure's newest ship. I mean, what happens when you are the only male ship available for an all female base? (Spoiler: It ain't pretty, but it's funny).
1. Intro to H44

**New Story! So here we go!**

A squall had been developing in the ocean. Inside the storm, it was dark and rainy. It was quietly peaceful.

Until a dark figure jetted out of the squall. Behind her, were flashes of light and explosions.

The Abyssal ship was running for her life. In all her time, she had never seen a ship of this power before. Her entire fleet, 12 destroyers, 10 cruisers, 8 battleships, 3 dreadnaughts, and a carrier, was destroyed. She, a battleship, was all that was left. The world didn't have enough space or distance for her to get away. The enemy ship was already gaining on her. Shells flew through the air, whistling by her. They weren't missing, they were intentional. The enemy was scaring her, until a small shell hit her back. She fell, and knew her short life was over. She tried to get a little more distance, but she wasn't quick enough. She heard the ship walk up behind her. Defiantly, she turned around to fire off one more salvo. The barrels of the enemy gun sounded off, destroying her cannons. She was powerless. The Abyssal looked up at her killer.

The barrels gleamed with blue blood. Abyssal blood. Her comrades remnants were on him, the enemy did not care. He aimed at the Abyssal, and fired.

 **Fifth Carrier Group**

Fubuki was leading the Carrier Group on their latest sortie, and it was one of the weirder ones at that. The mission was quite simple: investigate a Abyssal disappearance on the coast of W Island. A large fleet had been heading to the island, possibly to destroy it. Then, it was no more. The Fifth Carrier Group had been assigned to check it out. The newest carrier group had two carriers (Akagi and Kaga), two battleships (Kongou and Haruna), and three destroyers (Fubuki, Shimakaze, and Yudachi). It was small, but agile. They only needed to see if the Abyssal fleet was there, nothing else. They were almost to their destination, but they were all ready to fight.

"Bucky, what do you think happened to them?" Kongou asked, as she sped up next to Fubuki.

"I don't really know. Maybe they retreated?" said the ship in person. Fubuki knew that the Abyssals were weakened by the Operation MI a few weeks back. Maybe they had second thoughts about attacking.

The group reached their destination, and were shocked by what they saw. In front of them was aftermath of what seemed to be a huge fight. Abyssal remnants and wreckage was everywhere, some of it on fire. Parts of the sight was shrouded in smoke, and much of the scene was on fire.

"The fire seems to be caused by heavy explosives. Possibly HE shells exceeding 15 inches." Akagi noted, looking around at the scene.

"Exceeding 15 inches...what's that in millimeters?" Fubuki asked the carrier.

"381 millimeters, the shell would have to be larger than what our two battleships here fire, but smaller than Yamato's." Akagi answered. "It is possible that we have a rogue Ship girl."

"How would a Ship girl survive rogue?" Yudachi asked. "Supplies would be hard to come by, poi."

"I fear we might get our answer sooner than later." Haruna reported. "I'm picking up a ship on my radar, north of our current position."

Surely enough, a ship came out of the smoke to the north of the group. It had 4 turrets, each with two large barrels on a individual turret. The main superstructure was situated on the back of the person, with a scout plane catapult on the right shoulder and one triple barrelled gun on the left. The person's waist had six torpedo launchers, three on each side. The ship also had what seemed to be smaller caliber cannons on its arms, 4 each side. The ship was grey with the barrels of the main guns being red. The person itself was wearing full metal body armor, which was light grey with the arm plates being red. The right side of the chestplate had the _Kriegsmarine_ symbol on it. For a final added touch, the ship was wearing a _Kriegsmarine_ Admiral's curved cap. The face of the ship was hidden by a hockey mask.

"Kaga, what am I looking here?" Akagi asked.

"I'm...not sure." she replied. The whole carrier group was stunned, they had never run into a rogue ship girl, nor had they seen a German type as well. The ship sailed closer to them, the guns down as a sign of no ill intent.

"What do we do, Bucky? You're the flagship." Kongou asked.

"We need to see what she wants first." Fubuki replied.

The ship was only 5 feet away when it stopped moving, and started talking.

"Hello there." The ship said. "You are probably all wondering what this all is, no?"

"Uhh...yes ma'am, we are wondering-" Fubuki started, before the ship stopped her.

"Let me get one thing straight here before we go any further." It said, and the ship person removed the mask and the cap. Under the mask was a face, pale skin, blue eyes, and short, dark brown hair. But that wasn't the surprising thing.

"I'm a dude, so don't ' _ma'am_ ' me, destroyer." He responded, shocking the group.

"But...a male ship? How is that possible? All the ships before have been female!" Fubuki asked, obviously shocked.

"Well, the ships before me have been real. I'm a proposal that was never carried out, thus I became what I am." He responded, though it didn't dispel all the confusion. The ship sighed, "I can explain later. Now though, I need to speak with your commander, I presume?"

Before Fubuki could answer, Kongou spoke first. "Yes, you need to see the Admiral at once!" She grabbed the ship, and tried to drag him. Unfortunately, he wasn't budging. "Haruna, help me here!" Haruna grabbed the ship and pulled as well, to no avail.

"You think you two would be able to pull me, I guess not. 131,000 tons isn't that heavy, right? Stop pulling me, I can move on my own." He shook them off. "Lead the way."

The Fifth Carrier Group led the new ship to their base, hoping for some answers from the mystery ship.

 **Kure Shipyard and Naval Base**

The Admiral was reading over reports from other sorties from the other groups. He wasn't looking too much into them, he was waiting for the Fifth Carrier Group's report. He sighed, knowing they were probably engaged in a skirmish with the enemy. He...slightly enjoyed the peace he had right now. With Kongou out, he didn't have to worry about he trying anythi-

"Admiral!"

The Admiral fell out of his chair, as he was ripped from his thoughts. He recovered quickly, looking up to see his secretary ship, Nagato, standing at attention.

"What is it, Nagato?" The Admiral asked, slightly displeased at his loss of peace and quiet.

"The Fifth Carrier Group has returned. But… they brought something back." Nagato reported, "Well, more accurately they brought back someone."

"What do you mean? They returned with a captured Abyssal?"

"No, sir. The group returned with a rogue Kanmusu. Apparently, this one was a experimental model."

"Alright, let me guess I need to see her?"

"Well…"

The shipboy was hanging in the water off the dock. He was still in his outfit, since the base still hadn't found place to put his stuff. The Admiral walked towards him, and the ship smiled.

"You must be the Admiral, yes?" The ship asked.

"Yes, I am. But I think I will be asking the questions here." The Admiral responded, "Now, the first question here will be simple. What are you, and what are your specs?"

The ship straightened up, and stood at attention. "Sir! My designation is H44, I am a super battleship proposed by the _Kriegsmarine_ during WWII, but was never started. I am sporting eight 508 mm cannons as a primary weapon, and another eight 105mm cannons as anti aircraft fire, with a single 150mm cannon as a secondary weapon, along with a single scout plane catapult, and finally six 533 mm torpedo tubes. I carry a 549 mm armor set as my outfit, and the body armor suit on me is my actual clothing set. Extra protection, gotta have it when you fight Abyssals alone."

"Oh, so you are not only a male, you carry torpedoes as a battleship. Not something I would see in a battleship, I thought cruisers and destroyers had them." The Admiral joked, "Nice to see that we have something better-did you say 508 mm cannons?! How heavy are you? What's your speed?"

"I am 131,000 tons, with 129,000 long tons and 144,000 short tons. I have a top speed of 30.1 knots." H44 responded.

"So, not only are you heavier than Yamato-"

A loud "Hey!" was heard from across the base.

"-but you are faster than her as well? You are certainly OP, by battleship standards." The Admiral added. Nagato was standing behind the Admiral, shocked at what she heard. This ship was impressively more powerful than the other ships under her command. She already knew that this ship had destroyed the Abyssal fleet, no proof, but he boasted more than enough power to destroy the fleet that had 'disappeared'.

"Admiral, I have a question." Nagato asked.

"Go ahead."

"Well, I think we should integrate this ship into our base fleets. If he truly boasts this power, than he is almost invaluable to us. It would be beneficial to us, and this Kanmusu would have a home and supplies. Plus, he would no longer be rogue, and have a higher chance of staying alive."

The Admiral pondered it, and so did H44. The Admiral knew the pros, but H44 probably took a lot of supplies, considering how heavy of a battleship he was. And 508 mm shells were expensive, but powerful. H44 knew that he would finally have a place to stop and repair, but would have to follow orders, which he would hate doing long term. But he decided it would be worth it, in the end. He couldn't turn down food!

"I'll do it!" "I agree, let's get him integrated." H44 and the Admiral said, respectively.

Thus starts the beginning of a new type of chaos in the Kure naval base.

 **I know, one whole chapter and not a single mention of Hammond. No, I didn't have stroke. I wanted to spread out my wings, and this story came into my mind. I had been playing some Hearts of Iron IV (I played the German Reich) and I saw the H44 battleship in the research tree. I did some research, and had to ballpark the armor (Wikipedia didn't say), but everything else, info wise, is from Wikipedia. I shit you not, it's on there. H44 was simply… a joke I guess. So here it is, the next story!**

 **PS: The H doesn't stand for anything. I know what some of you were thinking.**


	2. Shenanigans Pt 1

**Kure Naval Yards**

 _H44 sailed through the sea. His guns were gleaming in the sunlight. The cannons, so clean and shiny, were ready for anything that could be thrown their way. H44 was created to protect, and was created to fight. He was created by the gods to destroy the Abyssals. H44 was perfect in everyway. His hair flowed in the wind in a way that can be described as smooth as glass. H44 shrugged himself out of his body armor, showing off his chiselled and toned body. He looked towards the sun, and raised his fist._

" _I swear on my life, I will do anything I can, ANYTHING in my power to protect my true love. And that person...is the ever beautiful and lovely Kongou-"_

"Wait, hold on now. What are you going on about, Kongou?" H44 asked.

The Fifth Carrier Group, with their newest member H44, was hanging out in their combined room. They had been getting to know H44, and were surprised at Kongou. H44 had asked about what the group expected of him. Kongou had volunteered to go first, and had gone on the tangent you just read above.

"Kongou, I don't think H44 would ever do that. Right, H44?" Fubuki asked the ship.

H44 nodded, "I'm fit, but not chiselled like a god or something equal to the level you described. I mean, c'mon now, you expect me to do _that_?"

"Yeah, I do. Let's say what if your armor happens to fall off when you're just walking around the base? The ship girls would start falling over themselves to get to you!" Kongou answered.

"Actually, I am wearing a t-shirt and shorts under this. So..no. That wouldn't happen."

"Oh, so are you willing to take the armor off right now?" Agaki asked, catching H44's attention. He shrugged, and reached behind his back. His hands searched around, but he couldn't find what he was looking for. He realized he didn't remember where the switch was to release the armor. He blushed slightly.

"Something wrong, H44?" Kaga asked.

"Uhh..yeah. I...um...forgot where the switch was to release the armor." He answered. "I need help, if someone would, please?"

"I got it." Fubuki said, "Jeez, have you really forgotten where it is?" She worked her way around his back, and found a switch. She flipped it, and H44's armor disappeared. Under the armor was a grey t-shirt and khaki shorts. It would have been normal if it hadn't been scorched in some areas where H44 had been hit by shells.

"Umm, H44? Have you ever been repaired? Like, ever?" Fubuki asked, the others silent, waiting for the answer.  
"In the two weeks that I have been here, nope. And in the time that I have been in the field, same as above." H44 answered, "I had no access to repairs, only supplies. So I may or may not be running on..um...minimum efficiency."

The whole group stared at the ship, shocked at the statement. H44 had never been repaired? Ever? The group pondered what to do. Unfortunately, Kongou had an idea formed before the rest of them did.

"Well then, it's obvious what we do now!" She exclaimed.

"Umm, what would that be?" Fubuki asked nervously.

Kongou grabbed H44's left arm, and started to lead him out of the room. "We take him to get repaired!"

 **The Repair Baths**

H44's heels were digging into the ground as he stood in front of the Repair Baths. His face was full of discomfort, as he knew what was going to happen.

"Kongou, could I not do this? Please?" H44 pleaded.

Kongou only shook her head, "Nope, you have to! We can't have you sinking the minute you leave for a sortie! While that would be hilarious, we can't lose someone of your power that easily."

"Kongou's right. That wouldn't look good for our group." Fubuki added, agreeing with Kongou. The two dragged H44 inside the building.

Inside the changing room, the two started to undress. H44, however, stood behind a pillar and was facing away from the two. He had quickly put his armor back on, and had refused to get out of it.

"Bucky, could you bring me our nervous shipmate here?" Kongou asked Fubuki, who obliged. She walked over to H44, and flipped the switch to make his armor disappear. H44 was too surprised to react, and Fubuki easily dragged him over to Kongou. Kongou pulled out a blindfold, and covered H44's eyes. H44 realized he couldn't see anything, and slightly relaxed. Kongou started to grab H44's shirt, but he quickly stopped her.

"Okay, I can handle the rest. You two just wait here." He said, then went back to his pillar spot, grabbed a towel, and finished getting ready. He walked out back to the two, the towel wrapped around his waist. "Okay, lead on."

The two nodded, and walked into the baths. H44 followed, but didn't notice that Fubuki had stopped. He bumped her on accident, lightly enough that they didn't fall over. Fubuki turned around, then realized that he was blind.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." H44 apologized, Fubuki waved it off, and led him to his bath. H44 got in, and the instant he stepped into the water, he felt like he was in heaven. "Well, it's safe to say this is amazing!"

"Yeah, I felt the same way the first time I did it." Fubuki responded. " Oh, and you can take the blindfold off. You may wanna check your time needed for repairs."

H44 peeked out of his blindfold, seeing the baths were empty, and looked for the time. He found it, the timer was situated on a wall behind him. It had his time on there.

And it read 86 hours and 13 minutes.

"MOTHER FU-"

 **Time skip/Scene Change**

Fubuki and Kongou were walking back to the room, H44 was still being repaired. The two were conversing about their newest member. So far, they knew he had been operating for a long time. He had racked up over 150 Abyssal kills, which was impressive for never being repaired. He was, as they had heard him before, 131,000 tons, making him the heaviest ship in the base. He was also, apparently, a very avid reader. He explained it to the two in the bathhouse. He read books for fun, but it was his way of ignoring how much pain he was in, since he was never repaired. Even as the two were leaving the bath, H44 had asked them to go to his shorts and bring him his pocket copy of his weapons manual.

That ship would read anything to pass the time, even his own weapons manual.

Fubuki was thinking about all this when she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by none other than Nagato, who was standing right in front of the two.

"Fubuki, Kongou. I am wondering where H44 is. Do you know where he is?" She asked. "The Admiral would like to talk to him. Something about a new job."

Fubuki tilted her head, "But he was just given to the Fifth Carrier Group. Why is he getting a new job?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, we aren't giving our trump card to some other fleet!" Kongou exclaimed. "He's our 20 inches and 131,000 tons of fun member."

"Phrasing." Was all Fubuki added.

"Well, in any case, we need him for something." Nagato finished. "Now, where is he?"

Kongou sighed, defeated. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She produced a blindfold from her pocket, and winked towards Fubuki. "Secretary ship Nagato, I will lead you to him, if you wish." Kongou said, mentally laughing. Nagato nodded, and her vision was blinded.

 **Bath**

"Well, if I am here for a long time, at least it won't be in discomfort." H44 noted. He was still in the baths, and wasn't halfway repaired. He was lying in his bath, and reading his manual. He already learned that his guns had a quick reload system, and that his HE shells could actually cause damage that would rival AP damage to Kongou. Now, if he only figure out how to switch his torpedo formation. He was stuck in a wide bracket format for them. As he was thinking about this, Kongou burst into the bathhouse.

"H44! You have a guest!" She shouted. Then, she pulled a blindfolded Nagato into the bathhouse.

H44' eyes widened. Kongou, smirked, and left the room.

"Kongou, why am I in the bathhouse? I don't need to be re-oh. I see." Nagato realized. Thankfully, her blindfold was still on. So she continued one. "H44, the Admiral would like to see you about your new position. When you are done, of course." Then, proceeded to leave H44.

H44 sat in the baths, perplexed. "What just happened?"

 **Well, it might be not it up to standards. Okay, totally not up to standards. But hey, it's long. Does that count for anything? No? Okay then, I'm going to go write the next chapter. Gotta make this and** _ **What we Fight For**_ **the same lengths as the two big boys.**

 **(Looks towards RWBY: Forged Alliance and TPDWWA)**


	3. Tranquilty, Not On Your Life!

**Kure Naval Yards**

"So that's your new job. Any questions?" The Admiral finished, summing up H44's job.

"Yeah, tell it all again. I didn't catch a word of what you said." H44 responded. "Oh, and make the explanation shorter."

The Admiral sighed, "Your job, as well as Yamato's, is to be on Base Defense. You two will both stay here and defend the harbor in the case of attack. It is a night shift job, so your day will be free to do whatever."

"Okay, I can do that." H44 answered, understanding his new job. "But why with Yamato?"

"You both are super battleships, but you make up for each others losses. You have a bigger shell size and you are a faster ship, but less cannons and longer reload time. Yamato has more cannons, even if it is only one more, and a faster reload time, but she lacks speed and has a smaller shell size."

"Ah, I understand."

"Good. Oh, one more thing. You can still stay in your room with Carrier Group Five, dismissed."

H44 nodded, and left the office. He walked back to his dorm, hoping his group would understand.

 **The Dorm Room**

They did not understand.

"What do you mean 'extra protection'? We can defend the base ourselves!" Kongou exclaimed, obviously not happy about H44's new job. The others were looking over a report the Admiral had given them on the job H44 had, though Shimakaze was playing with her cannon minions. Initially the group was surprised. Fubuki and Kongou demanded why their newest and biggest battleship was being pulled from their group. H44 had to then explain that they still ad Kongou and Haruna to defend the group. He also mentioned that Kaga and Akagi were more than enough in terms of firepower to stop Abyssals since they had mastered the art of being an aircraft carrier Kanmusu. H44 then proceeded to pull out the report he had been given at the beginning of the briefing by the Admiral to Fubuki to read with the group. Kongou was still upset, and was ranting to H44 about how he should've said no and so forth.

Good, now we're all caught up.

"I still say he should stay with us." Kongou said as the others made her read the report. She was fine with it, even calming down.

Until she read who H44 was paired up with.

"You're paired with HER!?" she shouted. "That no good, lousy, stup-" Kongou started spouting off, but Gio ignored her. He turned to Kaga, who was the more sensible part of the group.

"Do Kongou and Yamato have bad blood or something?" He asked her.

Kaga nodded, "The two have been at odds ever since the mission at MI. They would compete over everything. They were at a stalemate, but you showed up. Now, it seems the one who impresses you will become the better battleship."

"But Yamato has thicker armor and larger guns."

"Well, Kongou has faster reload, better speed, and a much greater turn rate."

"I don't think that's saying much."

Kaga chuckled at this, "No, it is not." The two turned to back to the fast battleship, who was now calming down with the help of Fubuki and Haruna. H44 sighed, amused at the scene he had just witnessed. Until Kongou shouted "I won't lose!" and lunged at H44.

"Oh crap, HELP ME!" he shouted as he burst through the room's door, running from Kongou. The rest of the group sighed the two's antics.

 _Maybe the H stands for Help Me…_ they all thought, feeling sorry for H44.

 **Apologies for the delay, school exists.**


	4. Day One of the Job

**What do? What do? What do? Why, Catch-22!**

 **(not sure what i'm saying, just go with it)**

 **Kure Naval Yards**

Yamato stared at her new partner. He stood to her left, waiting in the harbor waters. H44 was checking his cannons, the hulking 508mm beasts that were his main weapons that fired a shell capable of ripping a Kanmusu or an Abyssal in half. At least, that's what Yamato had heard. She thought H44 would be someone of high stature, not wanting to deal with those lower than him. Instead, she got...this.

"So, what's your opinion on hotels?" H44 asked her, still polishing his barrels. Yamato scowled slightly at him, indicating her answer. "Right, forgot about that. Forget I asked."

Yamato sighed, and turned back to watch the entrance of the harbor. H44 placed his barrel back into its turret, and put his rag in his back pocket. He looked towards the sky, and raised his cannons up slightly. Yamato stared at him, wondering what he was doing. H44 suddenly popped the back of his cannon out, the shell of a HE round was still in the chamber. H44 pulled them out, and took some...were those giant drills? H44 loaded them into the chambers of his cannons, and they locked back into place.

"Yamato, how come the Admiral sent out all the fleets today?" H44 asked his partner. "It seems kinda weird to just leave us two and the Communications trio as a defense line."

"The Admiral took inventory last week and had noticed we were running low on pretty much everything. So he sent out the fleets to acquire what we need, and figured if we sent all of them out we could get what we need faster." Yamato responded. "Also, it'll be a great test for us if we are attacked."

"Yamato, I hope you realize that we are probably the two most powerful ships on the base. We don't need a test." H44 returned back to staring at the sea, while Yamato stared at him. H44 was still in his usual armor suit, his mask resting at the top of his head. The _Kriegsmarine_ symbol was still on his chestplate, and H44's newest addition, a small radar device on a small tablet, was resting in its holster on his waist. H44 took out the tablet, and stared at the screen. Yamato turned back to the entrance of the harbor. She had to admit, this was kinda boring. She turned back to H44 to try her luck with some small talk, but H44 tapped his tablet. The small device started to make noises. H44 put it away, and positioned his barrels. Yamato did the same.

At the entrance of the harbor, were a group of Abyssals heading towards them. They looked to be a carrier group. There were four carriers, six dreadnoughts, seven cruisers, and 12 destroyers. H44's cannons seemed to lock on to individual beings, and Yamato aimed at the center carrier.

"Yamato, you wanna see something cool?" H44 asked, Yamato looked at her partner quizzically. H44 fired his cannons, and the drills he loaded in earlier soared through the sky. Each drill hit an Abyssal, and ripped them in half. Literally. Three dreadnoughts and five cruisers bit the bullet in the worst way possible. Yamato recoiled, watching the now corpses fall into the ocean. The center Abyssal stopped, and turned to see eight of her comrades were turned to sixteen pieces. She turned to H44, who was reloading regular shells. She scowled, and released her fighter bombers. The three other carriers did the same, and a wave of fighters soared towards the two battleships. Yamato fired her Type-3 shells, obliterating a number of fighters. H44 fired a salvo of HE shells, which took out 6 destroyers. He cursed as the two other shells ricocheted off of a dreadnought. Yamato sped to the left, while H44 went to the right. They both were stuck in a reload phase, while shells rained down on them.

"Yamato, any ideas? I can't reload fast enough to finish off those carriers!" H44 shouted.

"I don't think I can deal with those dreadnoughts, if your HE shells somehow _bounced_ off her armor! I can finish those planes off, but you need to destroy the ships!" Yamato shouted back.

H44 nodded, and finished his reload. Three of his turrets aimed at carriers, and one took aim at a dreadnought. He fired AP rounds, and they obliterated the carriers. The dreadnought looked, and heard a single turret fire. She looked up, only for a shell to hit her straight in the core. The dreadnought exploded, leaving the rest of the Abyssals to slowly back up. They fired a last salvo, and retreated. Some shells hit the duo, most of them bounced. One was lucky, and hit H44 straight to his leftmost turret. The smoke cleared, and H44 looked to see his was unhurt. Well, he was okay. The turret was another story. It was completely busted, both barrels were bent and dented in different ways, and the loader was damaged.

"Hey Yamato, I think I need to take a quick break…" H44 started, but Yamato raised her hand to stop him. "What?"

"H44, if I know anything about you, this 'quick break' will undoubtedly be an all day affair with your repair speed." Yamato stated. "Why don't I go with you?"

"I can get to the bath-house on my own, thanks." But Yamato was already dragging him away. H44 sighed, he knew today was going to be a long day if Kongou saw him with-

"Yamato! What are you doing with H44?!"

H44 mentally cursed, "Not again…"

 **And I'm out!**


	5. Shenanigans Pt 2

**And now, an Update**

 **Two days after Chapter 4…**

H44 was laying in his bed, listening to _S.O.S_ by Glorious Sons, and dressed in a _Hollywood Undead_ t-shirt and grey track shorts. After the fiasco of Day 1 on the job, Abyssal activity had decreased significantly. So H44 and Yamato were given indefinite passes on their duties. H44 took the pass to hide in his room from Yamato and Kongou, while trying to avoid doing anything that day or the next few ones as well. He almost got away from everyone, almost.

As H44 was just closing his eyes, he felt someone straddle him. He opened his eyes, and looked up to see Shimakaze, looking down at him.

"Yes?" H44 asked.

"Can you spend the day with me?" Shimakaze asked him, throwing H44 off kilter.

"What? Why?"

"You always spend time with the others, and we are the same carrier group. So...why not?" She reasoned.

H44 sighed, "Okay, how about tomorrow? I still got off. Right now, I'm still on repair leave. Can't leave my room." The repair leave part was a lie, but he wanted rest. Shimakaze nodded, and layed down on H44. He tried to move her, but she already fell asleep, so H44 just left her there, and mumbled some lines in his song as he drifted off to sleep.

" _Yeaah, they sent the tax man, I lost my job and, you got hooked on oxycodone._

 _They shut the lights off, they took the car, and I bought a sawed off shotgun…"_

 **The Next Day…**

H44 woke up, rather slowly in his opinion. He looked down, and saw Shimakaze still asleep on his chest. He tried to remove her quietly, and was successful, and walked to the bathroom. If he was paying attention, he would've seen it was in use. H44 bumped into the door, which woke him up more. He realized this, and waited patiently. What would surprise him, was who came out of the bathroom. H44 wasn't fully awake, mind you, but he would be in a few seconds. The bathroom door opened, and H44 looked around to see who it was occupying the bathroom.

He was met with the sight of Fubuki only in a towel. The two blinked, and they both hesitated for a moment, which was all Fubuki needed to scream and punch the living daylights out of our protagonists. H44 yelled as he flew across the room, landing back on his bed. This in turn, only shook Shimakaze, who looked up slowly, rubbing her eyes and oblivious to the previous actions. She turned back to H44, who was facedown on his bed. "You ready for today?"

H44 didn't look up. "Yeth I am." he responded, which was muffled by the bed.

 **Later…**

H44 was walking by the wharf, with Shimakaze on his shoulders. Her little cannon minions, or whatever they were called, were in H44's jean pockets. He was heading to the local restaurant, as Shimakaze wanted to go there for breakfast. H44 couldn't really so no, as he was hungry, and he needed some space from Fubuki for the day (Her orders, not his decision). H44 was wearing jeans, and a blue v-neck. Shimakaze was wearing her usual clothing, much to H44's embarrassment. She said it was "aerodynamics", to which H44 responded with "We're just hanging out at the docks, not going to fight."

Shimakaze's minions started making chirping noises, which H44 looked down to see what they were chirping about. They were pointing to the water, to which the pair turned to see what was going on. The Third Carrier fleet (Atago and Takao as cruisers, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, and Inazuma as destroyer screen ships, and the new carrier Taiho as the flagship) was returning from their mission out. Their mission, however, had been extended and they hadn't met H44 yet, meaning they were in for a rude surprise. H44, however, wasn't aware of what was going to happen, and went back to carrying Shimakaze to the restaurant.

 **Later…**

"Uno."

"Dammit, you win again." H44 sighed, as he put down his cards. He and Shimakaze were playing Uno at the Restaurant, while her cannon minions were sitting on the table, not doing much. One of them tried to play, but proceeded to chirp and throw the cards in the air, which fell back down and covered the poor thing. The rest of the game, H44 swore he heard it snoring under the cover of the cards. Shimakaze was terrifyingly good at Uno, almost so that H44 thought she was cheating. It took him a minute to realize that Shimakaze had no sleeves, so therefore how else could she cheat? H44 dropped his hand, as he currently holding more than 20 cards, somehow. He was about to reshuffle the deck when Nagato walked in. Shimakaze shot up to salute, as did H44.

"Oh good, you're here H44. The Admiral wants you to meet the Third Carrier fleet." Nagato said, with her ever resilient straight face.

"Okay, why would I want to do that?" H44 asked blatantly.

"First, the Admiral wants you to meet them, your concerns are secondary. Second, it is important that everyone meets you so there are no misunderstandings on the base."

"That makes sense." Shimakaze said, but H44 arched an eyebrow. He shrugged, and started to walk away. As soon as he did, Shimakaze jumped onto his back and her minions jumped into his pockets. Shimakaze was so light he didn't budge when she landed on his back. Well, as they were walking, H44 was trying to figure out how Fubuki could punch him across a room but Shimakaze couldn't even make him budge.

 _Stupid plot holes._

 **Admiral's office**

"So that's the story." The Admiral finished. The Third Carrier Fleet stood there for a moment, rather confused.

"Sir, we walked in and asked what you wanted, you answering 'So, that's the story' doesn't mean anything." Taiho said, breaking the silence.

The Admiral sighed, "Why do I keep doing that? Nevermind, so the story is we found a new Kanmusu, a rogue one in fact."

Taiho raised her eyebrows, "Really now? What class?"

"Battleship."

"Specs?"

"131,100 tons, eight 508mm cannons, eight 105mm cannons, six 503mm torpedo tubes, and a triple barrel 150mm cannon for weapons. Top speed is 50 knots, and I don't remember what the average armor was. Maybe around 550mm?" The Admiral listed off.

Taiho whistled, as did the rest of the fleet. "Well, she sounds expensive. Is she bitchy?"

The door flew open, and Nagato entered. She saluted the Admiral, and he and the Third Carrier Fleet saluted back. She dropped the salute, and nodded to someone outside of the room. A figure walked in, and Shimakaze dropped from his shoulders and onto the floor, her minions following. The figure stared out the fleet in front of it, and sighed.

" _Guten Tag_ , though my german is rough. I'm H44, the new Kanmusu. And no, I am not bitchy." H44 said, introducing himself and shutting up Taiho. The Third Carrier Fleet stared at him, their mouths agape. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

The first to recover was the destroyers. Akatsuki ran up to H44, Hibiki in tow. "How do you pronounce your name again?" Akatsuki asked.

"You pronounce it like the letter, then the number forty-four." H44 explained.

"Cool." Hibiki said, still staring at H44 with little emotion. H44 glared at her, something was off about her.

Akatsuki continued with her questions. "While I like to think I am, do you think I'm a real lady?"

H44 raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I am."

"Okay, so you are. Not my job to judge, right?"

"But you're a guy, so you would know how a real lady acts, right?"

"I have never interacted with another lady until I came here. And I don't think I have met a real lady yet even now."

The Admiral swore he heard Yamato and Kongou shout "Hey!" from somewhere on the base.

"So you don't know?" Akatsuki asked.

"In my opinion, a real lady acts like however she wants to act, and is free to do what she feels is right in her mind." H44 answered. "There really isn't a guidebook or anything on how to be a 'real lady'."

"Хорошо." Hibiki said, while Akatsuki was lost in thought about what H44 said.

Speaking of…

"SONOFA-" He shouted, jumping onto the Admiral like a scared cat. "WAS THAT-"

Taiho quickly recovered herself from the original shock. "Oh yeah, Hibiki says that sometimes."

"THAT'S RUSSIAN! IS SHE A RUSSIAN!?"

"Er..I don't-"

The Admiral slapped his head, "I forgot about that…"

"What is it Admiral?" Nagato asked.

"H44 is a German ship, and who did the Germans lose to in World War Two?"

"Oh, I see."

H44 was deathly pale, "NO RUSSIAN NEAR THE PRUSSIAN! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT, SIR!"

The Third Carrier fleet looked at each other, while Shimakaze tried to pry H44 off the Admiral. She had no luck, until Kongou burst into the room, "Where is H44-HEY!"

"RUSSIAN! NOT AGAIN!"

"GET OVER HERE, YAMATO! QUICK!"

"HELP ME DAMMIT! NAGATO!?"

"I don't know what there is to do, sir."

"RUSSIAN!"

"SHUT UP H44!" They all said at once.

 **It never gets easy for our man. Sorry the update took a while. Gonna try to be more consistent.**


	6. Prelude to a Plot

**So I go an interesting PM from a certain someone who will not be named, but I do want to address the fact of H44 being overpowered. It's quite simple actually why he is.**

 **The Kriegsmarine just designed the ship that way. The war was already going south and the German Navy was already all but destroyed, so when Hitler came to the navy and asked for a ship design, the designers took three shots of whiskey, then each of them downed a bottle of Grey Goose, took some LSD, and boom: H44's design. So he's overpowered. But the H44 was never deployed, so in the saying of one of my favorite characters:**

 **Oh well, what the hell.**

 **Kure Naval Yards**

H44 looked left, then he looked right, then he looked up, then left again. He was determined not to be ambushed by the...the...Russo-Japanese hybrid thing. What was her name?

 _Hibiki._

He shivered in horror when he heard that name. H44 dreaded it so very much. So now, he always went and did his business with paranoia in his veins and his armor on his body. He felt he was under watch everyday. They were going to kill him, everyone was out to get him. He couldn't live his life like this! He had run for three days it seemed. He ducked, he rolled, and hid his way whenever he went somewhere. How? No one really knows. Regardless, he had to get out of there, he couldn't stand another minute of this-

"H44, why are you the docks? And monologuing no less?"

Ah yes, the ever so vigilant looker, Yamato. The heaviest-

"I'm right here, you know."

Second heaviest ship in the Kure Naval Yards. Unless Kongou was right about the Admiral packing 'serious heat', he was sure he was the heaviest.

"You're still not answering my questions." Yamato continued.

H44 turned to face her, his body still submerged with only his head above water. "I am hiding." He responded, "And the monologue is necessary."

"Why?"

"You ever read story with no exposition?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Yamato sighed, "Still, you really shouldn't be in there, you'll catch a cold."

"I can't leave, the russian hasn't found me yet while I've been here, so I will stay."

"To be fair, H44, the meeting was only an hour ago."

He turned away from Yamato. H44 knew it was three days, why would he be cold otherwise?

"You're monologuing again, why in third person? Nevermind, just get out."

H44 turned to Yamato once more. "About that…"

 **Later…**

H44 walked into the Fifth Carrier Group's room, still soaking wet from Yamato pulling him out of the dock waters. How was he supposed to know that he would sink? Stupid water and it's stupid properties. As H44 was walking into the room, he was hit with an unidentified projectile at mach spit that caused him to fly out of the room and for the Admiral to raise the number of combat missions to fifty.

(Wait a minute…)

H44 looked down to see it was Kongou who had hit him, and she was blubbering about him being gone for three days and how he should've come back and that she was sorry for making fun of him about the Russian thing.

He also swore he heard Yamato shout something about the meeting being the same day as today.

"Where were you?!" Kongou shouted/asked the now on the floor battleship.

"The harbor." H44 answered.

"Where?"

"In it."

"Why?"

"Russian."

"You know she's japanese, right?"

"But she spoke-"

"When I speak english-"

"You call that english?"

"Does that make me an english person?" She asked him.

"...No." H44 answered softly.

"Thought so, now get off the floor. We're having a team meeting." She said, getting off him. H44 stood up, dusted himself off, and followed Kongou back into the room. The whole carrier group was there, sitting on pillows in the middle of the room. Haruna was serving tea while Kaga and Akagi were looking over some papers. Fubuki and Yudachi were talking in some hushed tones while Kongou dragged H44 to his seat that was in between her and Shimakaze. He sighed, and sat down.

"Alrighty, now that we're all here, we can address the purpose of this meeting." Akagi started, "We were going to have the Admiral tell us, but he's busy doing something that has taken up all his time for the next week."

 **At the same time, in the Admiral's office…**

"General Nagato, shall we commence the simulation?" The Admiral asked his esteemed aide.

"Yes, Field Marshall Admiral." Said aide responded.

"Alright, here goes nothing." The Admiral said as he clicked his mouse, thus beginning his session of his favorite video game.

"I love Heart's of Iron." Was all he said.

 **Back at the dorms…**

"In a few weeks, the main fleets of the other three Kanmusu commands will be meeting here to discuss a grand strategy to push the Abyssals back into a controllable territory." Kaga announced, getting reactions of surprise from the whole group.

H44 raised his hand. "Question?"

"Yes, H44?"

"Does that mean the British and American Kanmusu are coming?" H44 asked.

"Yes, it does mean that." Akagi answered. H44's face went slack, fainting and falling back onto the floor. Akagi continued, "As H44 has asked, the Kanmusu of America and Britain are coming, but this does include the Kanmusu of the Germany as well.

With that, H44 shot back up immediately. " _The Kriegsmarine is coming?!"_

"Yes."

"Now I'm listening."

Kongou snickered beside him, "You got a girlfriend there or something?"

"No, I have never actually have seen any of the ships from the Kriegsmarine. I wonder what was built? I was never built, but I know Bismarck was started and finished before I was even thought of, along with Prinz Eugen and some destroyers. Wonder if she or any others made it?"

Kaga repressed a shudder, and was happy H44 didn't turn out like the Kriegsmarine ships she knew of. "I wouldn't worry about that now. But while I'll understand the British ships make you uneasy, your navy never really fought the American one."

H44 thought back on it. "The US ships I saw were ones commissioned in the 1910s, so I don't know too much about the US actually helping us."

The temp in the room dropped a lot, and H44 slightly shivered, what did he say?

"H44, which ships do you remember from the USN?" Kaga asked, her voice straight, as if asking a question but already knew what he was going to say.

"I remember Nevada and Texas, but that's it." He answered, "The only ones who could help-"

"H44, the majority of the USN's new ships were deployed to the Pacific. The German navy would've been no match for them." Haruna answered, her voice hiding fear. "You ever hear about Midway? Or Leyte Gulf?"

"No, wrong theater for me…"

"The USN absolutely destroyed the Japanese, naval wise, in these battles. We lost 4 carriers at Midway and essentially the rest of the Navy was destroyed in Leyte. The USN unleashed it's newest carriers and the newest battleships on us. The names you might hear a lot at the meeting are Enterprise, Iowa, Missouri, and Indianapolis to name a few." Haruna continued, though the carrier group seem to fear the first name a lot more instead of the rest. "They deal a lot of damage, and have the numbers to back it up. The names are just the famous ones. The rest usually stay back."

"So the USN threw the crap at us because we didn't have a navy?" H44 asked. And when the whole group nodded, H44 paled. Then fell back to the floor. "Screw this, I want a combat mission instead."

"Not happening." Kongou said, "We need you to translate for the Kriegsmarine since absolutely none of us speak it."

"Is this the first time this type of meeting has happened?"

"Yes." They all answered at once.

"Oh, I can see this going perfectly well."

 **Yes, that is going to happen. And yes, I will butcher everyone's characteristics. If you don't want that, I would recommend someone sending me a PM on what the other Kanmusu are like. It'll be fun.**

 **And while this entire seems like on big omake, here's one based from one of my favorite books. If you want to see one, PM me an idea.**

 **Omake- H4mmond**

And suddenly it all made sense.

Why not every night, indeed? It made sense to cry out in pain every night. It made more sense than Fubuki, who was a stickler for regulations and had ordered Kisaragi to order H44 to take his Atabrine tablets on the flight overseas after H44 and Fubuki stopped talking to each other. Mutsuki made more sense than Kisaragi, too, who was dead, dumped unceremoniously into doom over W Island after H44 took his planes in for a second time over the target. His group had missed the bridge at W Island again for the seventh straight day with the bombsight that could put bombs into a pickle barrel at forty thousand feet. Kisaragi was a skinny, harmless kid from (Redacted) who only wanted to be liked, and was destined to be disappointed in even so humble and degrading an ambition. Instead of being liked, she was dead. She had died on the seventh day, when God rested, when Shimakaze guided H44 over the target because Haruna got confused on where they were and H44 had been unable to drop his bombs the first time.

"I guess we have to go back again, don't we?" Shimakaze asked over the intercomm.

"I guess we do," Said H44.

"Do we?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well," sang Shimakaze, "what the hell."

And back they went.

Colonel Taiho had courage and never hesitated to volunteer her group for any target. No target was too difficult for them, just like no shot was too difficult for Fubuki to handle at the ping pong table. Twenty one serves was all it took for Fubuki to finish anyone.

Except when it came to Yudachi, who had gotten tipsy on sake and juice and smashed Fubuki's head open after she had beaten back each of Yudachi's five serves. Pandemonium broke loose. It took almost a full minute for Fubuki to disentangle herself from Yudachi's flailing limbs, and at that moment H44 stepped forward and took Yudachi away from Fubuki. It was a night full of surprises for Fubuki, who was smaller than H44 and weaker, but she took a swing at H44 as hard as she could which flooded Chief White Hiei with such joyous excitement that she busted Kongou in the nose which filled the Admiral with such mellow gratification that he threw Yamato out of the officer's club and moved Chief White Hiei into Doc Shokaku's tent so that she could be under her care 24/7 so Chief White Hiei could bust Kongou's nose whenever the Admiral, Nagato, and Kongou came down from HQ, sometimes the trio would make special trips just for that specific reason. When H44 talked to Shimakaze and Yudachi about, they both made no comment. But when H44 talked to Doc Shokaku about, she was up in arms about.

"Of course Mutsuki has nightmares, but what about her? What about me? I was making 50k a month until this stupid war started, had no taxes since everyone paid in cash, a good life of mine till they weaponized fascism. And don't get me started about Hiei, she keeps going on about how she's gonna die of pneumonia in the winter. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it doesn't make sense." said Akagi after H44 related what Doc Shokaku, "But she owns a share of the syndicate, so I don't care. Do you understand?"

But H44 couldn't understand how Akagi bought eggs for seven cents apiece in Malta and then sell them for four cents apiece here and still make a profit.

 **(Credit goes to** _ **Catch-22**_ **)**


	7. H44 gets AnGrY

**I got a PM about an OC for an Italian Kanmusu, and I'm going to use the OC because the description of her (yes, her, not another guy) is very descriptive. With that, I am more than willing to add her to the story. Won't say the name, but she is going to be very fun.**

 **Very fun indeed… :)**

 **Kure Naval Yards (Two days before the Great Summit)**

H44 was tired, he wanted to sleep, he wanted something to eat. But he couldn't, not now, maybe not till the big meeting was over.

What could be worrying the biggest ship in the Kure Naval Yards? The fact that he was going to meet the _Kriegsmarine_ ships for the first time. What were they going to say? How would they react? And would any Italian ships come? Would Britain bring some French Kanmusu? H44 had too many questions, and no answers. Nagato wouldn't tell him, the Admiral wouldn't tell him, Fubuki was still kinda sore about the shower thing, and H44 was still trying to figure out whose pants Kongou was trying to get into, his or the Admiral's (He didn't ask her, threat was too real). In an act unheard of on the Naval Base, H44 went up to the great carrier Kaga. Perhaps she would answer his questions.

"H44, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the carrier kanmusu asked, not even bothering to look away from the firing range. She fired her arrow, which hit the bullseye.

"Kaga, I have a lot of questions." H44 began, "Do you think you could-"

"I don't know what the Kriegsmarine is going to do about you, they're probably bring an italian ship, not too sure about french ships, and no one know about Kongou."

H44 stood completely still, "Okay...how did you know I was gonna ask all that?"

"You've been asking the higher ups what was going to happen, I figured you come find me eventually. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, why is it that your the only person that makes sense around here?"

Kaga turned to H44, and shrugged. 'Who knows? I sure don't."

 **Later**

H44 walked back to his dorms, trying to figure what he was going to do. As he was walking, he ran into Taiho, who looked to be steaming.

"Taiho, what are you doing here?" He asked the carrier. "And why do you look like you wanna kill someone?"

The carrier sighed, "Sorry H44, it's been a long day."

"How so?"

"Well, the _USN_ called, and they said they were going to be late. Which sucks, because I have a friend in the _USN_."

"Why would that make you angry?"

"Well, their being held up because one of Iowa's main batteries exploded randomly. I swear, that stupid battlewagon never cleans out her damn guns."

H44 sweatdropped, not too sure he wanted to meet this 'Iowa' now. "Okay, so that's why you're upset right now?"

"Yeah, and some other things. But majorly the Iowa thing."

"Okay, anything I can do for you then?"

"Well, I don't know…"

H44 pulled a card pack from his pocket. "Ever play Uno?"

 **Later...again….**

"Why does everyone beat me at this game?" H44 swore out loud. He dropped his hand, somehow holding all but two cards in his hand. "I swear, someone here is cheating."

Taiho shrugged, "Maybe you have bad luck?"

"Perhaps." H44 sighed, accepting defeat. He looked over at Mamiya, who understood that look well. She went into the kitchen, and came out with a 20 oz steak. "Thank you."

Taiho eyed the big piece of meat with awe. "How is that going to fit?"

H44 looked at the above sentence, then eyed the author. "First, phrasing. Second, I'm a ship that requires a lot of power, let me have this after my colossal defeat."

"But-"

"Shush, I'm eating." H44 said as he started to cut the steak up into pieces.

"But who were you looking at just now?"

"No one...but when I'm finished, you want to play again?"

"Sure, I'll shuffle the cards-"

There was a loud bang, followed by shouting. The table the two were at shook violently. But then the unthinkable happened.

H44's steak fell off the table and onto the floor. But Taiho disregarded this, as she was more inclined to see what was going on. "What the hell?" She looked outside, and was greeted with the sight of Kongou and Yamato speaking with what looked to be military girls. It was when Taiho got a better look at the uniforms was when she felt a chill go up her spine.

 _Iron Crosses, just like H44's._ The _Kriegsmarine_ were here. And of course, it was a surprise to all.

Taiho was about to give them a piece of her mind when she heard a chair fall over. She turned around, and more chills went up her spine. "H44, uhhh, calm down. We'll get you another…" She faltered as the kanmusu strode by her, a menacing aura around him. Somehow, his full body armor suit came back, and his outfit, main armament and all, was on him.

Taiho could only hope the _Kriegsmarine_ was prepared for him.

 **Earlier**

"Hey Yamato?"

"Yes Kongou?"

"Do you smell overcompensation and...is that greek yogurt?" The smaller battleship asked.  
Yamato sniffed the air, "As a matter of fact, I do-SHIT!"

"What?"

"THEY'RE HERE!" The super battleship shouted. "THE _KRIEGSMARINE_ ARE HERE!"

Kongou paled, "How long till-"

" _Guten Tag_."

The two ships whipped around, finding themselves facing two short girls in what appeared to be junior naval officer uniforms, a girl with a white naval admiral's uniform on, and two girls with grey uniforms on, both with varying minimal cover on them. With them was a girl of 170~ cm tall, red eyes and white hair. Her physique was quite standard. Her attire consisted of black socks that covered all of her legs up to a short gray/white skirt and a black sweater that only covered the front above a black t-shirt. Above that she wore a sleeveless black military coat which presented several patches on her left shoulder: one was an Italian flag, another a _Regia Marina_ crest, a Greek flag and a _Kriegsmarine_ crest.

The one is white spoke first. "My name is Graf Zeppelin, with me is Bismarck and Prinz Eugen. These two shorties are Z-1 and Z-3. On my right here, is our...italian?"

The ship in question shrugged.

"Yeah, we'll go with that. Our italian counterpart. Her name is Eugenio di Savoia. We call her Elli."

Elli waved, the others saluted. Kongou and Yamato stared, then turned to each other, then back to the group. "Umm, I'm Kongou."

"And I'm Yamato."

The author would like to point out they switched their names on accident.

"Good to meet both of you. So now that formalities are finished, I assume you will show us to our rooms?"

The two shuffled nervously. "Well, about that… They aren't ready."

"Why not?" Graf Zeppelin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well...none of us are prepared for you all. We thought you were coming tomorrow." Kongou answered.

"How is that-" _BOOOM!_

" _Scheiße!_ Elli? Are you still in your outfit?" Graf asked the shorter girl.

"Uhmm, maybe? Oops." The italian ship said, rubbing her hand behind her head, not looking too sorry. "I like wearing it." On her right was a cannon, presumably her main armament,

"That explains why you still have your coat on." Graf deadpanned. The other ships were either sighing or trying to hide their giggling. They were amused not at Elli, but at the reaction from the _IJN_ ships. Yamato had been scared so much by the shot she had jumped into Kongou's arms.

"H-hey, that wasn't funny!" The larger battleships stammered out, clearly embarrassed.

One of the grey ships, Bismarck, spoke up. "Apologies for Elli, she's like this."

"Hey!"

"I also recommend hiding anything that can access the internet."

"It was one-"

"614"

"-time!" she finished, ignoring the comment from Graf.

Yamato got out of Kongou's arms. "You really shouldn't be wearing your outfit outside of the water or arming center." Kongou nodded in agreement.

"Eh, δεν πειράζει."

"It does matter!"

Kongou blinked, "Was that greek?"

Graf and Bismarck turned to the two."Oh, whoops. Elli happens to be greek as well."

"Well, I guess that's a surprise to all of us." Yamato stated. Kongou nodded. They were about the ask about the two destroyers when they heard running, and turned to the noise.

"rrrrrrRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNN!" Taiho shouted, running away, leaving a dust trail. They turned away, shrugging it off as Taiho.

Then they realized Taiho was usually calm. Then they realized they hadn't seen H44. H44 was with Taiho, last they saw him was...with Taiho.

Then the earth split open, and the heavens shouted out for help.

KRAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOM!

The ships fell over, and the whole dock shook. It felt like an earthquake had hit. It felt like..like..

"WHO FIRED THAT CANNON?!" H44 shouted. "WHO MADE MY STEAK GO ON THE FLOOR!?"

The _IJN_ ships stared, but the _Kriegsmarine_ ships stared in awe. Elli...was…

Well, you're gonna wanna sit down.

 **Read and Review**


	8. And Now, Elli

**Hey H4mmond?**

 **Yes H44?**

 **Why is my name just H44 and not something else like the other ships?**

 **IDK, maybe it's because you're ugly.**

 **-The destruction of the H44 namesake ship, circa 2019**

 **Docks**

H44 was in his outfit form, his 8x508mm cannons still smoking from when he fired them. He had a menacing aura around him, giving off a dark purple hue. His eyes were glowing red, and his face was pure rage.

For Yamato, she was used to that loud of a noise, her cannons were loud and she had already heard H44 fired his before. This was common noise for her. But the shockwave of the cannons was too much for her out of outfit form. She was knocked over.

As for the other Kanmusu, they were equally shocked and deafened by the cannon shot. There was a ringing in their ears. The destroyers were covering their ears with their hats, while Bismarck had her finger in her ear, trying to clear it or to stop the ringing. Kongou was lying on the ground, her world was spinning. With all that, the Kanmusu were in a rather shocked state.

Except Elli, who was staring at H44 in awe. Never before had she seen such power. It was unrivalled by all! It was awesome, and best of all, the wielder was...very titillating…

"H44, what the hell!?" Yamato shouted, only to cower when H44 turned to stare her down.

Graf Zeppelin recovered next, the name of 'H44' snapping her out of her stupor. "Did you say..H44?" she asked.

The ship in question turned the platinum blonde, lowering himself slightly to her height (H44 towered over the other ships). "Depends who's asking?" he said in a low voice.

"I am Graf Zeppelin, lead ship of the _Kriegsmarine Flotilla Ein_. I was sent her to represent our fleets."

H44 straightened himself, pointing all eight barrels at the carrier girl. The others heard the sound of the cannons heating up a shot. They all backed away, hoping they wouldn't be caught in the blast. "Graf...I was never told about a Graf Zeppelin. You aren't-"

H44 was interrupted when Elli jumped in between the two. "Wait! Don't kill her!"

"...Who are you?" H44 asked, pointing his cannons away. "And why do I feel my tablet crashing? How am I feeling it crashing?"

Elli cleared her throat. "Well, um..Hi. My name is Elli, I'm italian and greek Kanmusu, accompanying the _Kriegsmarine Flotilla Ein_. I was wondering who you were again?"

H44 arched an eyebrow. "I am H44, the nameship for the most advanced ship of the _Kriegsmarine_."

Bismarck silently wondered if this guy was better than Groß Deutschland, a ship of similar caliber, but now looking at H44's cannons, she might be wrong.

"And I am asking for your sake, to move out of the way."

"Why?"

"I need to destroy Graf, she made me lose my steak."

It was Elli's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Was it lost because of a cannon shot?"

"Why yes, it was."

Elli's eyes widened, "Well, why don't we get you a new one? Then you can come kill Graf later." As she said this, she latched herself to the right of H44. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

H44 tilted his head quizzically. "I'm not sure how that's-"

But before he could finish, Elli forcefully dragged him back to the restaurant. "Don't worry, leave that to me."

Graf's eyes widened. "Wait, Elli! Where are you going?"

Elli turned back to Graf, and smiled. "Oh, nowhere. Just going on a _walk_." And with that, the two disappeared.

The rest of the ships got off the ground, and dusted themselves off. Kongou turned back to the German Kanmusu, and before she could say anything, she noticed they looked slightly exasperated. "Umm...are you all okay?"

The two shorter Kanmusu turned towards Kongou. "You might want to check your room later." The brunette, Z-3, deadpanned.

 **With H44**

"Wait, but the restaurant's back there! Where are you taking me?" H44 asked, still being dragged along by Elli. "Also, how are you dragging me? I'm like, 131,000 tonnes!"

Elli only turned back to H44, and smiled, and returned to facing forward. H44, mind you, was still in his outfit. So it was quite a spectacle to see a 170cm person pulling a 195cm person in full armor and armament. So this was beyond impressive for everyone on the base. But as Elli was dragging H44 through the base, she was unintentionally(or intentionally) allowing H44 to eliminate possible destinations. He quietly sighed in relief when they passed the dorms and the baths. But eventually they arrived in the main dock area. It wasn't much, but the giant hangar spilling out into the sea was impressive in itself. H44 tilted his head once more, wondering why he was here.

"Elli, why are we here?" He asked the smaller italian (or was she Greek?) Kanmusu.

Elli turned back to the ship, clasping her hands behind her back. "Well, we got to get you out of the outfit, duh. You can't walk around in that all day. And that armor isn't exactly trending." She explained, pointing to his current clothing style.

"Excuse me for not bringing my designer jeans and model sweater to war." H44 deadpanned.

Elli chuckled at that, not taking any offense at the sarcasm. "Still, you look tense with that armor on. Relax a little, why don't ya?" She pulled him inside, where Oyodo was waiting, watching over a console on a desk she was sitting at in the middle of a big open room

"Oyodo, what are you doing here?" H44 asked. "Don't you give people equipment? And if you're here, where's Nagato? And that one girl who's always hanging off her?"

Oyodo tilted her head, nonplussed at H44's jab at her bosses. "They are with the Admiral, remember?"

 **With the Admiral**

"Nagato, deploy the ships! We need to sink the Japanese!"

 **With H44**

"Yeaaahhh, okay. You still didn't answer my first question." H44 deadpanned.

"Well, I am the quartermaster here, so when equipment needs taking or to be returned, I deal with it." She answered.

Elli was in the back, suddenly interested in the conversation. "Oh wait! Do you handle upgrades?"

Oyodo looked at the smaller ship. "Yes, I do handle upgrades. Why?"

Elli didn't respond verbally, only reaching into one of her jacket pockets and pulling out a piece of paper. She handed it to Oyodo, who looked over it. She put the paper down, and for the first time in her very existence, Oyodo took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You're Eugenio di Savoia?" She asked.

"Yep! The best and the only!" Elli answered enthusiastically.

Oyodo put the paper down on her desk, and put her glasses back on. "Very well, speak with me tomorrow."

Elli pumped her hands into the air, cheering. H44 watched, completely oblivious to what just happened. "Dare I ask?"

"No." Oyodo deadpanned. "So...back on topic, you need that outfit and armor removed?"

"Well, not technically-" Before H44 could finish, Elli shot in front of him, nodding that he did need it all removed.

"Very well, I will have it removed." And with that, she dragged the both of them into the disarmament chamber.

"Wait! Why both of us?" H44 asked.

"Because Eugenio-"

"Elli!" The Kanmusu in question interrupted.

"-is still in her outfit." Oyodo finished.

"But why would she still...be...wait a minute." H44 was suddenly connecting the dots.

Elli turned to H44, watching as he put two and two together, got six somehow, then realized there was an extra two, and subtracted it from the six, and got four. After finishing that math problem, he also realized Elli was the reason his steak was on the floor.

"ELLI!"

"I said I buy you another one!"

"But...MY STEAK!"

"IT WAS ONE STEAK!"

"YEAH! BUT IT WAS MINE!"

The two argued while Oyodo, somehow, dragged the both of them to the disarmament chamber, wondering if Nagato was having a better time than she was.

 **Later**

"Have a good rest of your day." Oyodo said, closing the door to the disarmament chamber. H44 watched as the door closed, while Elli was tapping the points of her index fingers together.

"Now Elli, please explain why my steak ended up on the floor." H44 asked, turning to Elli.

"So we're just jumping right in, huh?"

"It was my steak."

"Alright, _fine_. The steak is on the floor..."

H44 leaned towards her, in suspense.

"...Because gravity."

H44 straightened up, and slapped his face, while Elli laughed at his reaction.

"But in all seriousness, H44, it was on the floor because I fired my cannon outside of the water."

H44 turned to the smaller Kanmusu. " _Warum?_ "

"That requires a little background…"

 **Wilhelmshaven Dockyards (Two months before now)**

"Elli, I have some news for you!" A Kanmusu said, bursting into a dorm room. This, my readers, is Tirpitz. Tirpitz is a caucasian female German with long silver hair and heterochromia eyes with her left eye being a silver white and her right eye being a blood red. She wears a old dark black trench coat while underneath is a white undershirt, black trousers with a Iron cross stitched to the side, and on her head is a white Kriegsmarine naval cap. She's the younger sister of Bismarck, and Elli's bunkmate. But more on her later.

"Tirpitz! _Che cosa?_ " Elli asked, immediately shutting her laptop.

"It's amazing, it's outstanding, it's unique!" Tirpitz exclaimed, spinning around with a file. The file was marked _Klassifiziert_ (Classified).

"Tirpitz, you took me to a bar, and when you were drunk you started speaking russian. You do that whenever you get drunk and yet you still thought it amazing." Elli deadpanned.

"But this time, I am not drunk!"

"So?"

"...Just look." Tirpitz mumbled, tossing the file to Elli. Elli took the file, reading through it. Well, actually…

"Tirpitz, you know I can't read this, right?"

" _Warum?_ "

"Because, my outgoing _amico_ , this is in GERMAN. I only speak english, _italiano_ , and _Eλληνικά_ (Greek)."

Tirpitz sighed, almost like it was an inconvenience that the italian wasn't versed in german. "Did you at least look at the photos?"

Elli shook her head. She went back to the file. She pulled out of the file. What she had was multiple pictures of a person with brown hair, caucasian skin, and blue eyes, with a full battleship outfit armament of german style. With a final, savory, touch.

It was a MALE Kanmusu. A rather hot male, but looking oh so innocent at the same time. This...this was the most disastrous combo. Well, not for Elli, but for H44, this would make him a target. And not in the killing sense...

Elli looked up a Tirpitz. "I see what you mean. Where is he?"

Tirpitz only smiled. "He was seen conversing with the Kanmusu of the _IJN_. At least, that's what Bissy said when she reported in from her scouting mission."

"You know Bismarck hates that nickname, right?"

"And that, Elli, is why it sticks." Tirpitz laughed. "Now, before you assume he is out of reach for us, I happened to overhear about a certain delegation for a certain summit at the _IJN_ base needs an italian Kanmusu to join them."

Elli only smiled. "Well Tirpitz, I think you deserve a drink."

" _Wunderbar!_ Oh wait! Elli! There is something you need to know!"

"What would that be?"

"He is probably at the _IJN_ base, but if he isn't there, all is for naught. But if he is…"

Elli's eyes widened. "He's surrounded by women, all vying for his attention."

Tirpitz nodded. "Exactly."

 **Present Time**

"So you fired your cannon in hopes of attracting me?" H44 asked. "And it just happened to knock my steak onto the ground?"

Elli nodded, laughing nervously. "Well, at least I got your attention."

H44 sighed. "So, you were getting my attention? Congrats, now you owe me a steak."

Elli narrowed her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Oh, I think we both know that steak is probably really expensive. Perhaps, I can pay you another way…?"

H44 tilted his head, the suggestive question going over his head. Before he could ask, he heard shouting. He turned to see who it was, seeing Kongou and Yamato running towards him.

 **With Kongou and Yamato**

"H44! Wait! Don't get closer to her!" Kongou shouted, hoping the Kanmusu would hear him. She was so close, but if she had heard Graf correctly, she needed to move.

For those of you not in the loop, which is essentially all of you, Elli is a nympho. Figure it out from there.

"Kongou, we're too late! Look, she already got H44 out of his armor! And she did that within the hour!" Yamato shouted

"So?!"

"It took you AND Fubuki a day to get H44 to mention that his armor wasn't his clothes!"

Kongou snorted. "Hasn't stopped me before!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

Kongou chose to ignore that question, instead choosing to keep running at H44. She had to stop Elli! But alas she was too late, but oh so close.

Close enough to see Elli smile, to watch her reach up and grab H44's head. Without she lept onto him, wrapping her legs around H44, and planted her lips...

 **With H44, literally two seconds before it happens**

H44 watched the two running at him, wondering what they wanted. It was at this moment he saw out of the corner of his eye, Elli reaching up at him. It was too quick for him to counter, and she grabbed his head. He felt her jump, wrapping her legs around his waist. He had a split second, looking at Elli's face, which had a smirk on it.

Before he could say anything, she leaned in.

And kissed him. On the lips.

It was at this moment, H44's mind short-circuited.

 **You thought this would take another four months, but it was I! H4mmond, in a [Double Update] stance!**

 **Yes, I had Elli kiss him. It's for character development. Also plot. Also, heavily rushed.**

 **BTW, I probably should say a couple things. The OCs you see here, and later on (More? Oh yes, so many more) are provided by fans. Eugenio di Savoia (Elli) is provided by Smol Angelo. Tirpitz was provided Killroy122496. Shoutouts to them. Also, I forgot to do an omake last chapter. I hope you all can send me some, would appreciate that.**

 **So now, and Omake**

 **Omake-H4mmond**

"WHO...PUT...MY...STEAK...ON...FLOOR!" H44 shouted, his cannons still firing off. The shells landing everywhere. The docks were cratered, the dorms were set ablaze by HE shells. Yamato was tanking shots because Yamato. But while all this is happening, where is the Admiral?

The Admiral, my readers, is still playing HOI4.

"Nagato, are you hearing something?" The Admiral asked, lifting his headset off to listen.

Nagato, at her own PC, listens, but shrugs. "Nope, nothing. What about you, Mutsu?"

Mutsu, the one always following Nagato around, did the same. She shook her head.

The Admiral sighed. "Must be my hearing. Now, Nagato, can I have military access to the UK?"

"Why?"

"I need to walk my troops from Ethiopia to Libya."

"Use transports."

"I can't!"

"Because your troops aren't in a port!"

Mutsu raised her hand. "Field Marshall Admiral, can I invade the Philippines?"

"Mutsu, you're the United States! You own the Philippines!"

"So, that's a no?"

"YES!" Both Nagato and the Admiral shouted.

"Okay, I'll just declare war on Japan."

"Mutsu! We're all in the same Alliance! Don't!-"

An alert message appeared on everyone's screen ' _THE KURE ALLIANCE HAS DECLARED WAR ON IMPERIAL JAPAN_ '

"Nagato, deploy the ships! We need to sink the Japanese!" The Admiral shouted. Right when that happened, a 508mm shell hit the office, blowing a huge hole into the room.

"Thanks for opening that window, Nagato." The Admiral said, unaware of what was happening outside.

"Huh?"

 **Some credit goes to Max0r, a youtuber.**

 **This omake is what could've happened if Elli didn't interfere, and all that actually happened.**


	9. Filler Chapter

**The following is a fan based novel idea. Kancolle is licensed and owned by Kadokawa Games, C2, and . Please support all official media releases.**

 **The only thing I own is H44 and the plot.**

 **(Edit: I accidentally put 'Gio', a name I regularly use in my stories, instead of 'H44'. Gio is not the actual name of H44.)**

 **Outside Quartermastery**

Kongou could only stare. Yamato could only stare. Everyone in the immediate vicinity could only stare.

Eugenio di Savoia, AKA Elli, was kissing H44. On the lips. And everyone could only stare.

Except the Admiral, he was busy.

Before all this, Kongou assumed Elli would be in the same position Kongou and Yamato were with H44, just competing. But with this ultimate power move, Elli had pulled ahead of the entire competition.

And Kongou wasn't going to let this slide.

But what was our usual protagonist doing, besides being kissed? Well, H44 wasn't doing much, and he surely wasn't thinking. His brain was dead, short circuiting, troubleshooting, trying to find another synonym for _not working_. He did, however, taste strawberries.

Elli was, however, thinking just fine. She knew damn well she was way ahead of everyone that was gunning for H44. Perhaps far enough that he would only have eyes for her and her alone. But that was a plan for later. After an uncomfortable amount of seconds, Elli released H44. She hopped off of him, and smirked at his continuing reaction.

H44 sputtered something unintelligible, something along the lines of: "What just happened?"

Elli giggled, and walked away from the Kanmusu. H44 watched her go, not intentionally, he was still trying to figure out what happened. As she was walking away, he heard footsteps.

RAPID footsteps.

And once more, H44 was hit a mach one and knocked onto the ground. He looked up to see Kongou laying on him, and while this was usually a bad sign for H44, it was more apparent he had done something wrong when he saw Kongou glaring at him. Before he could ask what was wrong, he heard Yamato running to the scene as well.

Kongou turned to glare at her as well. "What took you so long?"

"We...have...been...running...all...over...the damn...base…" Yamato stated, breathing heavily. "How do...you...have so...much energy?"

"Because I was driven to stop something!"

H44 rested his head on the ground while they argued. Today was supposed to be a good day.

He didn't wanna use his AK! **(This is a reference and I swear whoever gets this is going to get a favorite outta me.)**

 **Later**

"So that's your report?" Fubuki asked, standing in her room with Kongou and H44.

"Yep" Kongou answered.

"You were chasing after an Italian Kanmusu."

"Yes."

"And you saw her kissing H44?"

"Yeah."

"And this kiss lasted 36 seconds?"

"37 seconds."

"And H44 is still short circuiting?"

Kongou looked at the taller Kanmusu, who still had a sort of dream-y look on his face. "I think..he made it back okay." She answered.

Fubuki sighed, somewhat exasperated with the situation. She walked up to the H44, staring up at him. "H44?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Are you...alright?" She asked, tilting her head at the kanmusu. She was worried about him, if he froze like this in combat…

"Gimme, like, a bit." He responded, as if the gibberish made sense to a normal functioning person. He quickly shook his head, his face returning to its usual look. "Alright, good now."

Fubuki sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Good, I was hoping you would come back fast. Now, why did Elli kiss you?"

"Her...friend told her about my existence. Apparently, Bismarck was present when you guys found me. She was tasked with the same thing your fleet was, Fubuki, but you guys found me first and Bismarck didn't intervene. Nevertheless, she still presented her Admiral with the information on my existence." H44 explained. "Elli found out, and apparently my personality made me an easy target."

"That seems weird. Nevermind that, we have dinner with the _Kriegsmarine_ tonight." Fubuki stated, shrugging off that the _Kriegsmarine_ had spied on her fleet. "We are expected to attend, since we have H44."

Kongou snarled softly. "I don't want H44 near that indebted, side changing, who-"

" _KONGOU!"_ Fubuki shouted, covering her ears. "Be nice!"

H44 chuckled softly, amazed at how Fubuki could go from being a very assertive leader to an innocent girl in an instant. "Well, what's the attire?" He asked.

"We're expected to wear our usual clothing. So your days of wearing v-necks and jeans are over, H44." Fubuki responded.

"I'll get my uniform pressed."

 **That evening…**

H44 walked out of the room. His usual uniform was adorned on his person. He was wearing a standard _Wehrmacht_ officer's greatcoat, under it a grey exercise shirt. He wore grey pants and black boots, on his head was a _Kriegsmarine_ Admiral's hat. Lately, he had ditched the hockey mask, thinking it as childish. He walked down the stairs, where Fubuki and the rest of the Fifth Carrier group were waiting. They turned around when they heard him walking down the stairs, gasping softly at his uniform choice. H44 reached to bottom of the stairs, and joined the rest of his group. Kaga nodded in his direction, Fubuki and Akagi following suit. Kongou jumped next to him, latching herself to H44.

"Shall we go?" Fubuki asked the group, to which they all nodded. They walked out of the dorms, and to the restaurant.

On the way there, Kongou was lecturing H44 on the importance of table manners, as the _Kriegsmarine_ were very strict on the sort of thing. "So be very polite, alright? And no history jokes! Or ship jokes!"

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because they're rude." Kongou answered. And left him with that. They arrived at the restaurant.

Well, it couldn't even be called that. They were eating in the conference room. In the room was a table, on the left side was the _Kriegsmarine_ (Graf Zeppelin, Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Z-1, Z-3, and Elli) with the right being the _IJN_ (Only Yamato was sitting down, but Akagi, Kaga, Fubuki, Kongou, Mutsuki, Yuudachi, Shimakaze, and H44 were to sit down, too.)

H44 noticed the number gap between the _Kriegsmarine_ and the _IJN_ , but made no comment. _Flotilla Ein_ was the first fleet to arrive, but they were expecting 'reinforcements'. H44 silently hoped it wasn't Elli's partner in crime, Tirpitz.

"Ah, you all must be the Fifth Carrier Group." Graf said, standing up to greet them. "The pleasure is all mine." She made her way to Kaga and Akagi, but was momentarily stopped by a certain someone.

Fubuki held her hand out, which threw off Graf. "Nice to meet you, my name is Fubuki, flagship of this group."

Graf looked up at Kaga, wondering if this was a joke. Kaga shook her head, and motioned for Graf, who took the hand tentatively, like it was a bomb. "...Charmed. My name is Graf Zeppelin, the flagship for _Flotilla Ein_. You may call me Graf."

"So, Graf, I hear you are a carrier?" Fubuki asked, while H44 snickered in the background.

"Why yes, I assume you are at least an...escort carrier?" Graf asked, with some amount of hope in her voice.

"Nope, I'm a destroyer." Fubuki responded, unaware of H44's antics.

"Ah..I see.." Graf said, flatly. Sitting down, the _Kriegsmarine_ were all silently chuckling at Graf for assuming the carriers were the flagships.

H44 took his seat, which was to the right of Fubuki, who sat in the center seat on their side. Kongou sat to H44's right, while Kaga sat to Fubuki's left. Akagi sat next to Kaga, while Yuudachi took the seat next to Kongou. Mutsuki and Yuudachi took endseats, but Shimakaze sat down on H44's lap. This threw everyone off, except Elli, who was just jealous.

"H44, what are you doing?" Kongou whispered to him.

"Me? What did I do?" He shot back, whispering.

"She's doing this because you told her to, right?"

"You've had eyes on her all day! I never talked to her till now!"

" _Ahem."_

H44 turned back to the table, all eyes were on him. He silently prayed for something to happen to distract the group, until he realized Haruna wasn't with them. "Kongou, where's your sister?"

"Umm…"

 **With the Admiral**

"So that's your field repor-"

"We've used this joke already."

 **With H44**

"With the Admiral, got it." H44 sighed. "Shimakaze, could you-"

"No."

"Okay, good talk."

Menus were handed out by the four destroyers of the Third Carrier Group (Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, and Inazuma), who H44 assumed were roped into this by either the Admiral or Taiho. He took a menu, Shimakaze taking one as well, shifting on H44's lap. H44 could already feel the eyes of predators, that being Elli and Kongou, boring into him. What was he doing wrong?

"H44, may I ask a question?" Bismarck asked, resting her chin on her hands, which were propped on the table.

"You may." He answered, still looking down at the menu. No sign of steak on here…

"How come you were rogue?"

Every other conversation at the table stopped and stared down at the two. H44 sighed, knowing this question was going to come up eventually. "Alright, so it all started when I appeared in the middle of the ocean."

All Kanmusu at the table gasped. Usually when a Kanmusu was summoned, they appeared at their current base. _IJN_ at Kure, _Kriegsmarine_ at Wilhelmshaven, _USN_ at Norfolk, and the _Royal Navy_ at...nobody really knew that one.

"I appeared in the middle of nowhere, fully armed with my outfit, loaded with enough supplies to get my to next week. I had no idea of the _Kriegsmarine_ existence, nor the _IJN_. So with that, I raided Abyssal bases. I struck where it hurt, sinking carriers easily by getting close, thanks to my speed, and tanking a lot of hits, thanks to my armor. Trust me, those things never expected a battleship to have torpedos. Until then, I hit base after base, but I could never destroy them. When it got down to the wire, I would leave. After the bases got bulked up in defenses, I assume something to do with Operation MO?" At this H44 turned to Fubuki, who looked away. "I started chasing fleets around. I was chasing a rather large one, when I apparently garnered too much attention, and the Third Carrier Group found me."

"Interesting…" Bismarck muttered, intrigued. Elli nodded in agreement. While Graf wondered why H44 wasn't the flagship, as he obviously had more experience. Z-1 and Z-3 had gotten Prinz Eugen to order ice cream during the story, and were eating it. The Third Carrier Group was amazed at H44's story, but before H44 could ask for anymore questions…

Atago burst into the room. "The _Kriegsmarine_ reinforcements are here!" She moved aside, and three girls walked in. One was Tirpitz, but H44 didn't know it yet, the other two were new.

One was a caucasian Chinese female with long silky pink hair with blue highlights down the middle to the end tips of her hair and had silver eyes. She wore a blue and black silk robe with snow white and silver grey rose patterns adorned on the robes while underneath was a sky blue kimono top, black kimono robe like trousers, and wore brown geta sandals. She was on the left of Tirpitz.

To the right of Tirpitz was a caucasian Chinese female with long ruby red hair in a long ponytail with the right half covering her right eye, freckles on both sides of her face on her cheeks, and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a silver white and blood red Chinese silk robe with a golden yellow dragon on the right side of the robes while underneath was a midnight black kimono top, white hakama trousers, and wore dark brown geta sandals.

"Hey guys! My name is Tirpitz, this here is Ning Hai and Ping Hai (Left and right side, respectively), and we're the reinforcements."

H44 was drinking water when Tirpitz introduced herself, so he did a spit take when she said her name. Elli got out of her seat to hug her friend, while H44 started freaking out.

' _Oh god, they better not do what I think they'll do, or else.._ ' H44 thought, turning to look at Kongou, who was grating her teeth.

' _Yep, I'm gonna die._ '

 **Before you say anything, the two new ships (Ning Hai and Ping Hai) will be expanded upon later in the next chapter, and they are chinese, that should be obvious. They are light cruisers of the Ning Hai class. And yes, Tirpitz is here, and we are getting very close to the meeting, with the USN and the Royal Navy appearing next chapter, probably.**

 **The Chinese Light Cruisers are provided in thanks by Killroy122496. Also, so is the omake.**

 **Omake-Killroy122496**

 **Somewhere in Wilhelmshaven Docks (In the future)**

H44 and Tirpitz were sitting in a bar, having drinks. H44 was already two drinks in, while Tirpitz was...the same amount. While the two hadn't had the greatest start (read: Elli), they had become sort of friends.

Scratch that, they became drinking buddies. Elli wasn't allowed to drink. While she was old enough, there were some...complications in the past.

"Hey H44?"

"Yeah Tirpitz?"

"You ever wonder if you had a sister ship?" She asked.

H44 rubbed his chin, wondering himself. "You know, there's a possibility. What if she is out there, doing the same thing I did?"

"Raiding Abyssal bases?"

"Yeah, and...what the hell would she look like? You German Kanmusu have this thing with being predominantly blonde, exception being me and Z-3 being brown-haired."

Tirpitz giggled at H44's slight jab at the _Kriegsmarine_. "That would be adorable, especially if she was shorter than you."

"While it would, I have a feeling in my gut that she wants to hang set guts on the wall…"

Tirpitz laughed at that. "At least I know Bissy doesn't want to do that to me!"

H44 swore that he heard a "Don't call me that!" from outside.

"Siblings aside, I think you and I have known each other for a long time." Tirpitz started, tracing her glass with her index finger.

"Yeah?" H44 asked, unsure of where this was going.

Tirpitz looked at him, smiling slyly. "Why don't we get to know each other better?" With that, she grabbed H44's arm and pulled him out of the bar, leaving $10 for the bill.

"Tirpitz, where are you taking me?" H44 asked, unsure if he liked this.

"Oh, don't worry about that." She said, leading the both of them into her room. "I'll handle everything…" She said as she closed the door.

When Elli returned from hanging out with Kongou, who was staying at the base with the rest of the Third Carrier Group, she found a sock on her doorknob.

"Dammit Tirpitz, I had first dibs."

 **The author would like to point out that Omakes are not canon.**


	10. The USN

**I updated this yesterday. I should be fine, right?**

 **(Last updated: April 4)**

 **Well shit, I'm in trouble.**

 **Conference Room**

"So...you're Tirpitz?" H44 asked, nervously.

"Yep, I'm Bissy's younger sister, and Elli's roommate back in Wilhelmshaven." the ship responded. "I'm glad to meet you. I heard you and Elli are a package."

"That's far from the truth. She kissed me, that's it." H44 answered. "Nothing more."

Tirpitz was about to go on, when H44 looked back at the two Chinese shipgirls. "I know Tirpitz introduced you two, but you want to try it yourself?"

One of the girls stepped forward, albeit a bit nervous. "I am Ning Hai, and this here is my sister ship, Ping Hai. We're part of the Chinese Navy, and will be representing them in the Summit."

H44 looked back at Ping Hai, who hid behind Ning Hai. "She seems shy, and so do you."

"W-well…" Ning Hai started, but H44 raised his hand.

"If you are shy, then so be it. I don't judge." H44 turned to Tirpitz. "Tirpitz, is anyone else from the _Kriegsmarine_ coming?"

"Nope, we're it!" She responded cheerfully.

H44 sighed, but before he could respond, Atago burst back into the room. "H44, the Admiral needs you!"

"Fine. Wonder what he wants." H44 mumbled, but walked out with Atago.

The girls all stared at each other, with the exception of Bismarck. She left with Z-1, Z-3, Prinz Eugen, Ning and Ping Hai, and Graf. Those who were left, continued to stare.

"So, what now?" Fubuki asked.

Shimakaze raised her hand. "We could-"

Kongou slammed her hands on the table. "Let's not beat around the bush. Raise your hand if you have feelings for H44."

Kongou, Elli, Tirpitz, Yamato, and Shimakaze raised their hand. Kaga, Akagi, Yuudachi, Mutsuki, and Fubuki did not.

"Shit!" Kongou exclaimed. "We can't all have him!"

"On the contrary, we just have to agree to share him." Elli stated.

"True…" Tirpitz said, placing her hand on her chin.

"I don't want to share! I saw him first!" Kongou exclaimed.

Fubuki and everyone who didn't raise their hand sighed. This was going to be a while.

 **Admiral's Office**

"Admiral, you called for almost all 131,000 tons of me?" H44 asked. "Cause I haven't eaten yet and...oh my god it's a mess in here."

The Admiral looked up from his desk, which was covered in maps, computer parts, and take out from the restaurant. "H44, glad you could make it."

"Sir, I think you need to clean your office."

"Nevermind that. Listen, the _USN_ is here, and Atago already got them settled into their rooms. I was going to send you to meet them. But Haruna has informed me of a certain 'situation' that happened earlier in the story-I mean, today. So I got each of them to send me a picture of them in a group, in return, I sent them a photo of you." The Admiral explained. He pulled out a photo fom his jacket pocket, and layed it on the table. It was a group photo, with all of the _USN_ representatives standing together in front of a sign that read _Now Entering Norfolk, USA_.

The Admiral pointed to two girls were standing next to each other on the left of the group. The one closest to the group was a female caucasian Japanese-American with golden blonde hair with silver highlights on both sides of her hair and lilac eyes. She wore a greyish white naval sailor girl uniform shirt with a white handkerchief around her neck, a white naval cap on her head with the American flag in the center, a blue and white skirt with blue stockings on her legs, a silver necklace with a U.S. Buffalo Nickel Seal, and silver grey naval boots. The one on the other side was a female caucasian Japanese-American with midnight black hair and lilac eyes. She wore an old brown trench coat while underneath was a black and white floral blouse combined with a red and white naval uniform shirt, a naval blue skirt with white stockings on her legs, a pearl white necklace with a locket holding a picture of her and her younger sister, and black combat boots.

"These two are Fletcher and Indianapolis, respectively." The Admiral explained, pointing at the girls. He moved on to three girls standing in the center of the group.

' _Oh shit, Indianapolis. That name came up in the briefing_ ' H44 thought to himself.

The girl in the center of the trio was a caucasian female with long silver white hair and heterochromia iridum with her left eye being a bright ruby red and her right eye being a amethyst purple. She wore a long black coat with golden trims and red insides, a white and black cap sitting atop her head, while inside was a white vest with golden and black trims and a black skirt covering her upper body and some of her thighs. She also wore white stockings that stopped a few inches above her knees with black high heeled boots. There was a scar across her right eye, freckles on both sides of her cheeks, a silver ribbon tied around her neck, and the words in white bold 'CV-6' on the back of her jacket.

"This is Enterprise." The Admiral introduced. "These girls next to her are Montana-class kanmusu, Montana and Maine."

' _Oh shit, Enterprise. That name came up in the briefing._ ' H44 thought to himself, again.

The Montana kanmusu stood at the sides of Enterprise. The one on the right, Montana, was a caucasian American female with light blondish brown hair in a loose curly ponytail tied at the end by a red and white hankerchief and had sapphire blue eyes. She wore a black and white naval trench coat with the american flag stitched on the back and a sand brown cowboy hat atop of her head while underneath was a white naval shirt with a white and black sash connected to a grey belt with a buckle of the Texas state in the middle and a blue and white naval skirt and black cowboy boots.

The one on the left, Maine, was a caucasian american female with long red hair with blue highlights that she had put in a side ponytail braided with multiple red roses all on the ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black naval jacket while underneath was a white undershirt, black combat gloves, black naval skirt, white stockings on her legs and black naval combat boots.

"Okay, is that everyone?" H44 asked.

"Besides Iowa, that's it."

' _Oh shit, Iowa. That name came up in the briefing._ '

"Well, this is going to be fun, any word on when the _Royal Navy_ is coming?" H44 asked, looking at the picture. Even with the girls warning him of how scary Enterprise was during the war, she didn't look evil or anything. Did they ever really meet her?

"Not sure, depends."

"Depends on what?"

"I dunno, depends on something beyond my control."

 **Dorms**

"So you want me to stay in the dorm room?" H44 asked.

"Yes, according to our scouts, everyone we left behind in the meeting room is currently trying to work out who gets to sleep next to you." Fubuki answered. "We can't have you be attacked while roaming at night."

"I don't need this, I'm going for a walk." H44 scoffed. After saying that, he looked down to see Fubuki giving him a puppy eyes treatment. "Fine, I'll stay."

As he said it, Fubuki switched back to her normal self. She nodded, and turned to leave. Before she did, she turned back to H44. "By the way, the _USN_ wants to see you. They're in our dormitary building, a few doors down." And left.

H44 nodded, and left to go meet them. He walked down a couple doors, and knocked on the door. It opened, and H44 was face to face with a midnight hair color Japanese American girl.

"Uh..hi?" He started. "I'm H44."

The girl looked him up and down before introducing herself. "I'm Indianapolis. You're the ship everyone's talking about?"

"Guess I'm not impressive?"

"Well, the clothes you're wearing don't speak highly of you."

H44 looked down, he was wearing his usual green V-neck and jeans, with a pair of sneakers. "You have point there."

"Well, besides clothes, you do look pretty okay. Not overly handsome but not ovrly ugly. Like a good middle."

"Thank you." H44 looked at the door's inside face, which had the names on it. He saw Indianapolis's name, but he saw another one. "Who's Fletcher?"

Indianapolis narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I was told the _USN_ wants to meet me, so I figured I better meet with everyone." He explained. "So, is she in?"

Indianapolis scanned him again, and nodded. She turned behind, and whispered something inaudible to H44. She motioned H44 to come in, and he did.

The dorm wasn't anything special, just a normal two person dorm. He looked at the dorm beds, and saw another girl. She was a blonde haired Japanese American. "H-hi…"

"This is Fletcher. She's my younger sister." Indianapolis said. "Before you ask…"

"But you guys aren't even the same ship class." H44 interrupted. "Aren't you a heavy cruiser?"

"Don't ask, the explanation is too long." Indianapolis said.

"Oh-kay then." H44 shrugged it off. He turned to Fletcher. "Hi Fletcher, my name is H44. I'm one of the people you will be working with in the upcoming operation."

"How..do you say that?" Fletcher asked, nevously.

"The letter H, then the number 44." He answered calmly. He turned to Indianapolis. "She seems like a nervous type."

"Yeah, she feels safe around me, and she barely converses with anyone. I'm surprised she said anything to you." She answered, she sat down and put her arm around the timid girl. "Anyways, now you've met us. Anything we can do for you?"

"Not right now, maybe later. I'll see you two around." H44 answered. "Have a good night." With that, he left. He closed the door behind him, and left to find the other three girls. He came upon a door, and went to knock.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash, following a someone shouting "Where is he?!"

H44 eyes widened, and knocked on the door with gusto. "Uh...a little help?"

The door opened, and someone pulled him inside. The door slammed shut, and H44 was put face to face with a light brown haired caucasian American girl. Another girl was on the side of the room, a silver haired caucasian, hiding a red head female.

"Hey you, are you he?" The girl facing him asked. "I know you ain't the Admiral."

H44 sputtered like the all-powerful-battleship he was. "D-depends on who you're talking to."

"I'm asking about the hun ship that's packin' serious heat."

"Hun...haven't heard that since the first _Weltkrieg_ , but yeah, I'm the hun with the...packed power?" H44 answered nervously.

The girl in front of him smiled. "Good, last time a non-kanmusu male that tried to sneak in here got kicked through the nearest window. By the way, the name's Montana."

H44 tried to keep his compusure. "H44, charmed to meet you." He backed away from the girl to give himself some personal space. "So who are the other two?"

Montana turned back to the other two. "Oh, these two? The one you can currently see is Enterprise. The girl behind her is Maine, she's my younger sister."

"Got it. So, you two might already know, but I'm H44. I'm the current leader of the Kure Naval Yards Defense Group, and an honorary member of the Fifth Carrier Group of the _IJN_. I will be helping with the upcoming joint operation."

Enterprise nodded. "Nice to meet you. By the way, do you know where Shoukaku is?"

"Probably in the south dorms, sorry." H44 answered. "I can send someone to get her tomorrow for you, is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Alright-" Before H44 could say more, there was a pounding at the door.

"H44, are you in there? With other _shipgirls_?" H44 could sense the venom in Kongou's voice.

" _Gott mit mir_." H44 whispered in fear. He proceeded to press himself against the door. "Can I get some help here?"

Montana nodded. She walked to the door, and pressed herself against H44. Before H44 could protest, she put a finger to her lips, signalling for him to be quiet. She opened the door, and peeked her head around it. "Can I help you?"

Kongou blinked, unsure of who was at the door. "Um, who are you?"

"My name is Montana, I'm part of the _USN_ envoy." Montana answered. "Are you looking for H44?"

"Yes, I have to find him before the others do!" Kongou answered. "Where is he?"

Montana made it seem like she was thinking. "I think I saw him run down in that direction when he heard the door and you calling for him. I think he ran towards the mess hall."

Kongou got an evil smile on her face. "I'm getting closer…"

"Excuse me?"

Kongou realized there were still people present. "Nothing! Thank you, Montana!" And ran off.

Well, in the wrong direction, but she ran off.

Montana closed the door, and backed away and let H44 fall to the floor. " _Mien Gott_ , I think I know what Valhalla is now."

Montana winked at him. "Well, if you want to stay the night…"

H44 reverted to his old self. "No no no no. Well, I mean, I would but, Fubuki, my direct supervisor, would kill me. And you're really pretty, and I would, but-"

Montant walked up to him, and put a finger up to his lips to shush the babbling german. "I get the idea. But, you do owe me one."

"And that would be?" H44 asked.

"Drinks, and you're taking me to a club around here."

H44 thought about. "But there's no clubs around here."

"We'll work it out later. Deal?"

H44 nodded. "Consider it done." He heard someone almost fall, followed by a "Enterprise!". He and Montana looked back, and saw Maine holding Enterprise, who was very pale.

"Oh crap…" Montana mumbled, and went to help Maine. H44 went with, and kneeled near the trio.

"Is she okay?" H44 asked.

Montana turned to the ship. "What have you heard about Enterprise?"

"Besides being really good at being a carrier during WWII? Not much."

"Well, Enterprise right now has...a sort of PTSD from the war that has led her to hating all the fame she gets, and she hates that she sank so many _IJN_ ships that she somewhat fears them."

H44 nodded. "Damn, I'm so sorry Enterprise." Then he remembered something. "You were asking for Shoukaku because of this, weren't you?"

Enterprise nodded weakly. "S-she helps me with the pain."

"I understand." He turned back to Montana and Maine. "Remind me tomorrow, one of you, that I need to get Shoukaku."

They nodded. With that, H44 stood up, and put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a book, titled _Catch-22_. "Well, it doesn't help with PTSD, but it's a good read. Here."

Enterprise took the book. "Thank you."

H44 nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

H44 turned back to see who it was. Montana was moving to catch up to him, probably to tell him something, when she tripped _somehow_ and fell on top of H44. They fell on the door and it broke off its hinges, and fell on the floor outside.

Kongou and Elli turned, each on other sides of the hallway. They stared down at each from opposite ends, when the door between them broke. H44 and Montana fell out of it, and landed in a cloud of dust.

When it cleared, H44 was lying on the door, and Montana was on top of him. While this in itself is bad when two girls who are vying for your attention see this, what's worse is when the girl on top of you _somehow_ ended up kissing you as well.

"H44…" Kongou growled.

"Oh, you're bold. I like you." Elli said.

Montana stopped kissing him. "Oooh, lucky me."

H44 stared at the ceiling, stars in his eyes. "Valhalla, tis thee?" He proceeded to pass out.

" _H44!_ " Kongou and Elli shouted.

 **I cannot apologize for how late this chapter was. Apparently, someone lewded a dragon loli because of me.**

 **If that's the case, who goes to jail? Me or the other person?**

 **Anyway, the update schedule for me is now going in place. The next story will be** _ **From Dust**_ **, then** _ **The Past Defines Who We Are**_ **, and finally** _ **The H Stands For Help Me**_ **. And that will rotate. I can pace myself and get stories out quicker for you all.**

 **And now, and Omake**

 **Omake- Smol Angelo**

" _Of course I love the Admiral more than I love H44!" Kongou shouts, staring at directly in front of her. But then, BLAM! A hand grabs her shoulder, and coming from a nearby open window is...Elli! Elli proceeds to like Kongou's face, and then says "This is the taste of a liar, IJN Kongou!"_

 _Kongou backs away, shocked. "N-nani?!"_

"Alright, what happens next?" H44 asked. Him, Fubuki, Shimakaze, Yamato, and the Admiral are all listening to Kongou's story. Shimakaze was just sleeping

"Well, that's the end of the first episode!" Kongou responded happily.

"And...what's the name of this anime you want to make?" Fubuki asked.

"Kongou's Bizzare Adventure, dess!"

Yamato tilted her head. "Is dess in the title?"

Kongou opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it to put her finger on her chin. After a few seconds, she find her answer. "Maybe, dess!"

"Eh, the idea of Japanese shipgirls using strange, non-well defined powers seems a bit bland, if you ask me." Elli said, eating some ice cream on a cone.

Everyone jumped-mostly into H44's arms-at her sudden appearance. "Where did you come from, Elli?"

"Oh you know, the door, like any normal-slash-probably-magical being would. Also, if it were up to me, I would probably do a story on something more exciting. Like, I dunno, italian gangsters."

"That sounds stupid, dess. Right, H44?" Kongou asked.

H44 was dreaming of something naughty, which I can't put in here since the rating is T, when Kongou elbowed him. "True, nobody would like such a thing."

"I-it sounds scary!" Fubuki added.

"N-no...I'm the faster one...Tashkent…" Shimakaze mumbled in her sleep.

"Eh, if you say so. See you guys later." Elli said, winking at H44.

And Kongou.

 _And_ Yamato.

"..." Everyone stared at the window she jumped out of.

"So...who wants ice cream?" Fubuki asked.

"Sure. Seems like a good way to end a comedy-based, self conclusive, short story." H44 said, waking Shimakaze, who immediately jumped on his back, much to Kongou and Yamato's chagrin.

"What?"

"Nothing."

 **Favorite, follow, and review. PM any Omakes you would want to see on the story to me.**

 **OCs go to Killroy122496 and Smol Angelo.**


	11. The Royal Navy

**So I have an update schedule, right? That means I'm going to follow it, right?**

 **Wrong.**

 **Also, this story now has 6,000+ views. Amazing, y'all deserve a Chibi H44 or something.**

 **Somewhere in the ocean**

H44 was out on a single patrol, hoping to find some Abyssals who were around. Maybe find some supplies as well, like he used to do. Raid a base, slaughter some _probably_ mindless ship monsters, the usual thing.

In reality, he was just giving himself some space from the Naval Yards. Things were really starting to get hectic around there. H44 couldn't place his finger on why, though.

So here he was, out hunting and getting some fresh air. The smoke billowing in the distance was a nice addition to the blue sky.

…

…

…

"Oh crap." H44 mumbled, and sped as fast as he could to the base of the smoke. His cannons quickly adjusted, and he looked for possible targets. He didn't pick up any Kanmusu, which was worrying, but his radar found a lot of Abyssals. A whole horde of them. H44 decided to fire blindly into the horde.

H44 gritted his teeth, firing blindly might hurt any Kanmusu he wasn't seeing. A risk, but it had to be done. His fire control got the distance calculated, and H44 loaded in HE shells.

"Salvo one, firing!" He shouted, thrusting a hand out in the direction he was aiming. His cannons thundered, and the shells went flying through the air. A few seconds passed, and the explosions meant that H44 had landed his on Abyssals, or had just committed a mass murder of fish.

He peered into the smoke, and dodged left quickly as blue Abyssal shells flew into his previous position.

"Looks like they lived. Gonna need to load the AP rounds." H44 mumbled. He sped towards the enemy fleet, but found them focusing on something that wasn't him. "Huh...wonder what's going on-"

An explosion rocked the area to his right. H44 turned, and saw a shell had missed him. Another bounced off his turret, which caused him to stop.

"Dammit, no penetration!" Someone shouted. "We got a big Abyssal here!"

H44 arched an eyebrow, that voice was...english?

"Salvo two, launching!" H44 shouted, firing more shells at the Abyssals attacking the Kanmusu. They hit their marks and obliterated the monsters. The other Abyssals turned to where H44 was, and regarded him with cold eyes. They retreated, leaving the Kanmusu behind.

H44 nodded, and turned to where he had heard the voice earlier. "All clear, you can come over here now."

Through the smoke shroud came three girls. H44 arched an eyebrow, skeptical at first at who they were, since they didn't look like anyone from the Naval Yards. The lead girl was in an outfit with two quad barrelled guns, one on each side, with her main mast on her back and a double barrelled turret on her left shoulder. She was a caucasian British female with long curly brownish blonde hair with a white rose in the right side of her hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore an old brown trench coat with the British Flag stitched on the back while underneath was a black undershirt. She wore black reading glasses with a silver rose decal on the right side of the glasses, a golden necklace with a locket, black and white naval trousers with golden anchors on both sides of her hips, and brown mountain boots.

The other two wore similar rigging, except the turrets on the sides were double barrelled, like the shoulder one. The one on the left was a caucasian British female with long auburn-red hair in a loose ponytail held together by a red rose and had dark black eyes. She wore an old naval royal blue jacket while underneath was a brown blouse combined with a white undershirt, naval blue skirt with grey stockings on her legs, and brown heel like boots. The one on the right was a caucasian British female with long emerald jade green hair and jade green eyes. She wore an old sapphire blue and jade green robe combined with a hood while underneath was a grey naval undershirt, black and green trousers, and white heel like boots.

H44 aimed his cannons at the trio. "I'm going to ask you once: Who are you?"

The lead ship spoke. "I am Prince of Wales, but I'm more commonly known as Aurora. These two who are with me are Repulse-" She gestured to the left. "-and Renown. But they are commonly known as Raven and Jade, respectively."

H44 lowered his cannons. "Let me guess, the _Royal Navy_?"

Jade moved forward. "What gave it away?"

H44 turned to her. "You know anyone else running around with british accents?"

"...fair point."

"But I do have a question. Where is the rest of the delegation? You three surely can't be all of it." He asked.

"We were split from our carriers and two battleships that were...tagging along." Aurora explained. "They went that way." She pointed west.

H44 nodded. "Get some shells loaded, we're going to go find them."

And with that, they rushed towards where Aurora had pointed.

 **Somewhere else…**

Somewhere in the center of storm in an unidentifiable location, was a huge gathering of Abyssals near a large island. The island was devoid of vegetation and fauna, but full of rocks with jagged edges. In the center of the island, was flat land. A perfect circle, which would be weird as it is, but what was weirder was the fact the circle was a giant map of the world. In the center of the circle was an Abyssal creature.

She was an albino female with long raven black hair in a hime cut, with two long blackish red horns on her forehead, and silver white eyes. She wore a black and white yukata kimono with a yellow sun on the left side and a white moon on the right side, and a black and yellow obi belt around her waist with a golden diamond in the center. She also wore two black claw like gauntlets, a black stocking on her left leg, and white high heeled boots.

" Fleet X7, I need you to move to intercept the makeshift fleet heading towards Interception Fleet H5. Those carriers cannot reach the enemy base." She said. On the map, a dot marked _FX7_ moved towards a red dot. Near those dots were two dots clashing, one dot labeled _IFH5_. The Abyssal creature nodded, and looked over the chart as a whole. These last few weeks had been harrowing for the Abyssal side.

First there was that rogue ship, the unknown variable in her plan. Rising out of nowhere, and incredibly powerful, it fought through the fleets she sent to take the variable to her. This thing began destroying and raiding bases of hers, delaying any plans she had to destroy the blasted Kure Yards. Then there was the schism in her ranks, the new captured ships running away from her. They were her trump card, and now they were her enemies.

"Suijin."

The Abyssal creature, Suijin, turned to the voice. She sighed when she realized it was only her vice, and sister, Himiko. "Himiko, for a Siren, you move silently."

Himiko, also known as the _Siren Demon Princess_ , was a albino female with shoulder length platinum white hair, two short white horns on her forehead, and amethyst purple eyes. She wore a silver and golden yukata kimono, a black and red obi belt around the waist with a silver diamond in the center, one black claw like gauntlet on her left arm, grayish white stockings on both her legs, and had on gray straw geta sandals.

"If the loudest move silently, then no one expects them." She responded.

Suijin only blinked. "I...don't follow."

"Then don't worry about it. Any news on delaying the _Royal Navy_?" Himiko asked.

Suijin turned to the board, looking down on it. "The carriers and their replacement battleships are being delayed, but we have a slight problem."

"What would that be?"

Suijin pointed to the dot labeled _IFH5_. "The Fifth Interception Fleet is on their way now, but the three _Royal Navy_ capital ships have regrouped with a _certain someone_ who just happened to be on a light patrol in the right sector at the right time."

Himiko's eyes widened. "If the rumors are true…"

"These two fleets are finished. Tell all fleets in the area to avoid them. This plan has failed." Suijin finished her thought. "We can't risk loses like the first time."

Himiko looked towards her leader and twin sister. "I know you were there when it happened, but you are stronger now. No Abyssal Leviathan Princess has been defeated-"

"Then let's not let me be the first, okay?" Suijin asked. "Besides, I don't want to kill him, nor do I want to fight him." She pulled out a photo from her pocket. She caressed it with her free hand, and a stalker-ish smile formed on her face.

"I want to see how strong my darling can get, and I will wait for the day he comes to me, and I will make him mine."

She kissed the picture, leaving a lip print on the face.

The face of H44.

 **H44, around the same time**

Shells splashed all around the four kanmusu, who were trying to escape the Abyssal fleet behind them.

"I'm getting real tired of this shit!" Jade shouted, turning her cannons behind her and firing.

"You and me both!" H44 shouted, spinning around and letting loose another eight cannon salute towards the enemy. Both salvos were well received, as the fleet behind in flames and explosions.

"We're almost there!" Aurora shouted from the front. Her and Raven had taken lead, as Jade had volunteered to stay back with H44 to kill pursuers. "I see them on my radar!"

Just up ahead, more explosions went off. A group of planes flew overhead, bearing the french _Tricolors_. H44 looked up, and nodded. The Spitfire was a wonderful fighter, and the french Dauntless bombers were great touch as well. "It seems the french are with you. Let us go assist them."

The four of them sped off to help the carriers. They got insight of them, with H44 and Jade letting loose another salvo. The shells drove of the enemy, not before a couple of Abyssal cruisers and a handful of destroyers got their tickets to the ocean floor.

H44 watched them leave. "You better run, you mutant scum suckers!"

Aurora and Raven went to the four kanmusu, who lowered their weapons. Aurora spoke first. "What happened?"

A caucasian french female with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes stepped forward. She wore a black scarf around her neck with a mini french flag in the center, white and blue blouse with a black hooded jacket on top, naval blue trousers with white snowflake on the right side, red stockings on her legs, and brown high heeled boots. Her outfit consisted of her main rigging, and a flat-top on her right arm. She held a regular longbow. "Aurora, we were surrounded. We couldn't regroup with you, I'm sorry." There was a slight french accent in her voice.

Raven looked around at the destruction. "No kidding. Glad we arrived, Amarine. But I think we owe it to our new friend."

H44 moved towards the girl. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm H44, _Kriegsmarine_ battleship."

Ambra nodded. "Pleasure. I am Béarn, a carrier class of the same name. But call me Amarine."

The other three moved forward. Amarine pointed to each of them.

"This here is Arromanches, but call her Ambra. She's a Colossus carrier."

Ambra was a caucasian British-French female with long golden brown hair tied into a loose french ponytail and sapphire bluebell eyes. She wore a white and red beret atop of her head, a long sleeve blue and white shirt with a red handkerchief around the neck, white cotton gloves on both of her arms, a black and white skirt, a gray stocking on her right leg, and gray high heeled boots. Her outfit was similar to Amarine's.

Amarine point towards to other ships. "You might be familiar with these two. This is Gneisenau and Sturm, but Gneisenau prefers Schnee."

Schnee was a caucasian German female with long platinum-blonde hair tied into a long curly side ponytail, a iron cross tattooed under her right eye, and emerald green eyes. She wore a black Kriegsmarine naval jacket with a black sash from her right shoulder connected to her right hip while underneath is a white naval undershirt, black naval trousers, and black naval combat boots. Her outfit was similar to H44's, save she didn't have small weapons on her arms or shoulders.

Sturm was...a surprise to H44. "Wait a minute...you're a-!"

Sturm was a caucasian German male with shoulder length platinum white hair tied into a ponytail and silver white eyes. He wore a white german captain sailor's hat atop his head, a brown trenchcoat with a Iron Cross necklace around his neck while underneath was a black naval undershirt, brown naval trousers, and brown naval combat boots. His outfit was similar to Schnee's. Save their turrets, which were triple barrelled.

"-dude!" H44 finished. He turned to the author. "Don't interrupt me, motherf-"

 **(Shut it you. I control the story.)**

"Pleasure to meet you." Sturm said, sticking his hand out and ignoring the standoff. "It's nice to finally meet another male besides the _Kriegsmarine_ Admiral."

H44 grasped his hand. "It's nice to meet another male as well." Within his mind, H44 found this guy to be...very friendly.

 _Neat, the girls can bother him now._ H44 thought in his mind.

"Alright, we need to get you all to Kure." H44 said, calling attention to himself. "On the way, you can tell me why the Britannia rules the wave with two german, two french, and three british kanmusu. Come along. Oh and Sturm, lead with me. We need to talk about some stuff before we get to the base…"

 **Review, and PM me omakes.**

 **I was going to use one for this chapter, but the plot isn't developed enough yet for it.**

 **Omake-H4mmond**

"I live in a heaven that is also a hell." H44 said. "Tell me why, why is Valhalla also Helheim?"

Taiho, who was with him, could only guess. "Probably because now all the kanmusu on this base now have someone to talk to, and get a boy's perspective on things."

"That sounds true, but-"

"Also, you've impressed them all with your power. Kanmusu are drawn to power." Taiho continued. "Why do you think Kongou likes the Admiral?"

"But she likes me."

"You have more power than the Admiral. Therefore, a select few like you now." Taiho explained.

H44 sighed. "Does it get worse as time goes on?"

Taiho shrugged, "Perhaps, not like it's contagious to others."

"Yeah, perhaps. Oh, and Taiho?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"It's affected you, hasn't it?"

She scowled. "No, why?"

H44 closed his eyes. "That so?"

"Yep."

"Then why are you sitting on my lap?"

She shrugged again. "It's comfortable. Let me be."

"But-"

She turned around, and shushed him. "Let. Me. Be."

"Yes ma'am-"

" _Yamato! Kongou! Elli! I found him!_ " H44 heard Montana shout.

"Crap, here I go running again." H44 deadpanned. "Finish this later?"

Taiho bit her lip seductively. "I'll finish you later-"

" _Taiho!_ "

 **In case you were wondering why H44 left the base in the chapter. This omake is canon, but will probably be the only one that is.**


	12. Return to Kure

**Eleven chapters and almost 7k views, which has probably been broken at the time of publication of this chapter. Enjoy the new antics on the base, since we apparently have a new male running around, with H44.**

 **(July 18 A/N: I'm sorry this took so long.)**

 **Edit: Added Omake and notification about poll**

 **Kure Naval Yards**

H44 and Sturm were hiding in the shallow waters of the naval yards, having a pleasant conversation about...something.

"Hungry Joe is, without a doubt, one of the better characters in Catch-22." H44 stated.

"I concur." Sturm said.

Oh right, they were talking about _Catch-22_. The two were just casually in the water, talking about a book, in waist deep water. Five feet apart, because they're not gay.

"What about Milo's character?" Sturm asked.

"Definitely a memorable character." H44 stated, while agreeing with Sturm.

Now if you're asking why these two where in the water, the answer is quite simple.

 **Earlier**

The eight ship fleet, which was really the _Royal Navy_ envoy and H44 leading them to Kure, were steaming along at a slow cruising speed. Not out of comfort, but out for H44 to learn more about the ships he was with.

"So the _Royal Navy_ is in shambles right now?" H44 asked.

"Correct. After a joint assault with the _Kriegsmarine_ , the famous kanmusu Hood was left behind to hold off pursuing enemies. Hood is presumed KIA, but the ships Nova Scotia and Vanguard disregarded this and went looking for her. These two are currently MIA." Aurora answered.

H44 nodded, however he heard Amarine grumbling about something. "Amarine, you good?"

Amarine looked up at H44, scowling slightly. "I'm fine."

She was not fine.

"If you say so." H44 said, shrugging it off. His radar went a little wild, showing inbound ships. "Oh boy, if that's who I think it is…"

Suddenly, H44 was hit at mach-spit by Kongou, who was in her outfit. Then hit again by Elli, also in her outfit.

"Where have you been?" Kongou asked, still holding H44. "We've been worried sick!"

"Kongou has been worried sick. The rest of us have been fine." Elli corrected. "Still, where were you?"

H44 nodded his head towards the _Royal Navy_ ships. "Finding the rest of our allies."

Kongou and Elli looked over at the ships, and waved a quick hello to them. They waved back, standing awkwardly behind H44 while trying to take in the scene.

"Oh good, you found them." Kongou said. Her face suddenly turned to a darker look. " _I hope they didn't touch you._ "

Elli did the same. " _For their sake, and his._ "

H44 started sweating bullets. "So..uhm...apparently the _Kriegsmarine_ have been hiding something from us." He said, distracting the two from the _Royal Navy_ and deflecting them towards Sturm. "This is Sturm, another Male Kanmusu."

Elli and Kongou both turned to Sturm, their faces no longer scowling, but curious. Sturm waved awkwardly. " _Guten T-_ "

Elli lunged at him. "Take his pants! I need proof!"

H44 caught her mid-lunge. "Elli, there are many things wrong with that statement."

Elli, who was being held by her jacket, looked up at H44. "Like what?"

"For starters, you can't just say ' _take his pants_ ' to everyone you meet."

"Your point?"

"...Second, you don't know what you're looking for? How are you going to tell if he's a boy or not?"

Elli got a mischievous look on her face. "Well for one, if he's big-"

"Elli, _durch den Kaiser_ , are you serious?" H44 said, almost disgusted.

"Well, you've got-" Kongou started.

" _Ruhe_ , Kongou." H44 ordered. "Now you two, you're making our guests uncomfortable."

The _Royal Navy_ envoy was somewhat blushing after listening to the conversation that had just unfolded. Except Sturm, who was eyeing the two female Kanmusu.

This was missed by H44. "Apologize."

Elli and Kongou jumped off H44, and bowed. "We're sorry."

However, H44 also missed Elli's face afterwards. She stood straight up. "In british measurements, he's an 92-pounder."

H44 whipped his head to look at Elli, blushing like crazy. Sturm, Weiss, Amarine, and Ambra looked confused, the measurements not making sense to them. Jade, Raven, and Aurora were _british_ ships, so they didn't miss the reference. Their reactions?

Aurora was blushing like mad, Raven was as well, and Jade was trying to do the conversions from pounders to inches.

Kongou was confused as well. "I thought-" but H44 pointed all eight cannons at the two.

"Not one word, you will not speak till we get back to the base. _Verstanden_?"

They nodded meekly. While a threat from H44 alone would be pointless, his cannons were terrifying. Even more so since they still had some Abyssal remains on them.

"H44, may I ask something?" Sturm said, breaking the silence.

H44 turned to him, still having his cannons pointed at the two troublemakers. "If it has anything to do with-"

"No."

"Go ahead."

Sturm shifted nervously. "Well, are we bunking together? Since we are both males?"

H44 suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah. Yes, we are."

Weiss glared at her brother, then turned to H44. "I want to bunk with you two." She said, just right out of the blue.

"No, I don't think so." H44 said. "If you need to be so close to your brother to go as far as room with him and another male, then I think you have a sibling complex problem that needs to be checked."

"...Fine." she said, backing down.

H44 turned around. "Alright, let's go to Kure then."

 **A little later, in Kure**

Taiho and Fubuki were waiting on the docks for H44 to return. Fubuki was there to get his debrief, Taiho was there hoping to get a 'debrief' herself. After the show at the docks when the _Kriegsmarine_ arrived, she was interested in H44. That power was something else, and she understood why the others wanted him as well.

"There." Fubuki said, pointing towards the sea. "I see him, and the others."

Taiho looked to where Fubuki was pointing, easily spotting H44. Those cannons were hard to miss. That, and he towered over the other Kanmusu with him. As they got closer, the two also noticed the other ships, which were unfamiliar to them.

"Is that-" Taiho started.

"It is." Fubuki answered. "The _Royal Navy_. Wonder what took them so long?"

"Perhaps a job and never having time to write?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Taiho quickly said. "What matters is that they are here."

"I hope H44 has a good reason for leaving the Naval Yard without permission." Fubuki said, shrugging off what Taiho had said.

"You mean without your permission? He had permission from the Admiral." Taiho snarked. "He doesn't need your permission for everything."

Fubuki glared at Taiho. "What do you mean?"

Taiho shrugged. "Since he and Yamato are a defense fleet, their previous fleet flagships now have no power over them unless they rejoin their previous fleets, but those are only temporarily. Did H44 not give you the document stating this?"

Fubuki tried to remember, but the day the fleet was given the document with H44's orders was kinda still a blur. It was mostly spent trying to keep Kongou from strapping H44 to their room's floor.

"Anyway, they're here. Try not to yell at him, okay?" Taiho finished, moving towards the disarmament chamber, Fubuki in tow.

 **Disarmament Chamber/Quartermastery**

"You're telling me you haven't noticed?" Sturm asked, his superstructure and outfit being taken off by small arm robots. "They're head over heels for you."

"I don't think I follow." H44 stated, his turrets being released with a resounding _thud_ on the ground. "They're just overly friendly. That's all."

" _Schlachtshiff_ , I think you're dense. They are DEFINITELY crazy for you."

"...Perhaps. I don't think it'll last. Also, it's H44, not _Schlachtshiff_. Don't call me that." H44 deadpanned. "I hate being called a battleship."

Sturm tilted his head. "But you are one."

H44 turned to the smaller male Kanmusu. "Sturm, I am a freaking _Über Schlachtschiff_. And don't you forget that."

Sturm put his hands up. "If you say so. Now, back on topic. Where are we staying?"

H44 shrugged. "I don't know. The Admiral would usually help us, but he's getting the other admirals from the three fleets over here. They're gonna coordinate the plan, then tell us."

Sturm tilted his head. "But why call it a Summit if we aren't going to talk about anything?"

"I think we'll be discussing more on coordinated strikes and how we can more effectively ship resources to each other." H44 answered.

"Perhaps. We'll see, of course." Sturm shrugged, the last of his outfit being taken off. "You done?"

"Uh…" H44 said, as the robot arms were having trouble putting his cannons away. They were dragging the four turrets away on the floor, making a screeching noise. The arms were still tugging the superstructure of H44 off his body, with no luck. "We might be here a while."

 **With the girls, same place but different room**

"So he doesn't even notice it? At all?" Jade asked. "You two make it pretty obvious you like him."

Kongou threw her hands in the air. "That's what I'm saying! He doesn't even notice! No matter what us girls do, he never gives a second thought about it."

Elli and Raven were conversing on the other side of the room, Aurora was with them too. Amarine and Ambra were still conversing with Weiss about something.

Let's check in with the trio first.

"So, you're telling me that you volunteered to go to a Kanmusu Summit, with the _IJN_ present, and you _both_ have a fear of the Japanese navy?" Elli asked, a look of disbelief evident on her face. "Why do you even have this fear?"

Raven and Aurora shifted uncomfortably. Aurora spoke first. "Well, it probably has to do with our past. Both of us were sunk in the Pacific Theater, the same battle and the same way."

Raven nodded solemnly. "Aircraft attacks. Our destruction was what led to an emphasis on aircraft carriers being flagships, also their vitality to a sea battle."

Elli nodded. "I understand. The _IJN_ basically made you two an example, and your afraid of that happening again."

They nodded, and Elli started pondering what to do.

Meanwhile, Weiss was discussing what to do about Sturm.

"I can't believe this has happened." She said, her head in her hands. "First, sneaking onto the delegation, now this? I can't leave my sibling with H44! I need to watch him!"

Amarine and Ambra were trying to comfort her, having little success. Weiss quickly waved them off, saying she would deal with it later.

"Kongou, everyone has been disarmed, we can leave now!" Elli shouted from across the room.

"Okay!" She shouted back. Kongou opened the door, and the girls left the Quartermastery.

Elli, immediately after getting outside, started looking for H44. Weiss started looking for Sturm.

"H44 might take awhile, Elli." Kongou said.

Elli turned to Kongou, so did the others. "Why is that?"

 **With H44**

"Sturm, can you please help me?" H44 asked. "The robot arms can't carry my superstructure."

"It's that heavy?" Sturm asked. He went to pick it up, only to not even be able to make it budge. "What the-? What's it made of?"

"I don't even know." H44 said, helping the smaller Kanmusu battleship pick up the superstructure. "You know, I'm really sorry about this Sturm."

"Don't worry about it." Sturm said, waving it off. "By the way, how do you carry this and your cannons during a mission?"

"I don't know. It's light when all together, but heavy when alone. It's a Catch-22."

"Ah, that's a good book." Sturm said, nonchalantly.

"You know it?" H44 asked, dropping the superstructure, which started to glow.

"Know it?" Sturm asked, pulling the book out of his pocket. "Always keep it on me."

"No way! I mean, Enterprise was reading it, only cause I gave her my copy, but now I know someone else. Who's your favorite character?" H44 asked, ignoring the ever more unstable superstructure.

Which exploded, violently.

 **Outside**

The ensuing explosion caused the girls to turn around, watching the huge explosion rise into the sky.

Elli and Weiss, however, were able to pick out two specific spots in the sky, flying towards the water.

"Found them." They both said, watching them as they fell into the water.

They immediately stood straight up, and continued talking like nothing happened.

Weiss sighed. "Yep, what I feared."

Elli turned to Weiss. "What?"

"They're talking about Catch-22."

 **Omake-H4mmond**

H44 woke up, and was tied to a chair. However, he didn't call out or scream, like a normal person would.

Why?

Well, first off he wasn't a person, he was some kind of ship hybrid human. Second, he had woken up tied up before.

In various positions. For various shipgirls. This was almost a daily occurrence to him. Save Thursdays, for some reason.

"Alright, so today is Monday, and it was Elli yesterday, so that means today is Montana's turn." H44 reasoned.

He waited for a little bit, wondering what was taking Montana so long, when he realized something. "Wait, when I'm with Montana, she plays it textbook style. So why am I tied to a chair?"

"An excellent question, _Shlachtshiff_."

H44's eyes widened, his breath shortened, his heart racing. He was actually freaking out with what he was seeing.

Sturm was walking towards him, with a bloody knife in hand. His other hand causally threw a head H44 couldn't recognize aside.

"You are tied to a chair because I am not Montana." He said. He dropped the knife, which made a loud clanging sound. He threw of his cap, and took his usual brown jacket.

"Sturm, you're a good friend, but I am not what you think I am!" H44 shouted. "I know this must have been hard for you to do, but-!"

Sturm put his hand up. "Oh H44, I probably should've started with that." He turned around, and undid his shirt buttons.

' _Shit shit shit shit'_ was all H44 could think. Sturm turned around when he was done, and H44 suddenly had the urge to bleed from his nose.

"Sturm! What the...I...What the hell?" was all H44 could say.

Sturm was wearing a very, well, questionable choice of attire under his shirt.

Or should I say _her_ shirt.

"Well H44." Sturm said, letting down her hair, her usual maculine voice replaced with a natural feminine one. "I think you and I are going to have to get to know each other better, since we are bunking together, no?"

"..." H44 stared. Then opened his mouth. "HELP ME!"

H44 awoke with a gasp, a scream was on the tip of his lips when he quickly suppressed it. He turned to see Sturm was lying in _his_ own bed, and still a guy.

"Oh thank god..." H44 mumbled. "What the hell was that dream?"

He swore he heard someone shout something, but he ignored it since he couldn't understand it at all.

What was even _Forefadowong_?

 **Sorry this took so long. There was some stuff that came up.**

 **Next chapter will be longer, and more eventful. -H4mmond**

 **Also, a poll is up on my main page, go check that out since it pertains to the story.**


	13. A Plot?

**The author would like to remind everyone that there is a poll up on the profile page, it's for the actual name of H44. Please, this is for the story.**

 **Also, the author now has an official insta account! If you want to see lore from other stories and this one also, as well as updates from the author, follow the account!**

 **Also, the author needs an artist, or submissions, to draw a cover for this story.**

 **Kure Yards, H44/Sturm Dorm room**

"Sturm, lock the door! Barricade the windows! We can't let them through!" H44 shouted.

" _Jawohl!_ " Sturm shouted in response, hammering nails into boards on the window, while H44 went to lock the door.

Before you ask: No, this is not a Black Ops zombie game. This is a daily occurrence with H44 and Sturm, since they are now the only two males on the base. And they are readily available, but not ready for _this_.

The three main girls were Elli, Weiss, and Kongou. H44 allowed Shimakaze and Montana in because they were chill. Shimakaze came in to eat ice cream and lie on H44 while he read a book. Montana came in, usually with a TV and a gaming system, and stayed the entire night. Always woke up snuggled to H44, but clothes were never shed. H44 didn't mind Montana and Shimakaze that much, even though he knew they were 'into' him.

The other three? That was a much different story.

 **The Elli Incident**

Elli casually walked into the room of H44 and Sturm, with the latter waving hello. Elli waved back, and simply walked over to H44, who was lying on his bed.

"Elli, what brings you here?" H44 asked.

In hindsight, it was a stupid question.

Elli hopped onto H44, straddling him, and layed down on his chest. She fell asleep, not leaving any room for denial. Before you say, "Isn't that what Shimakaze does?", do remember that Elli is mischievous, and very clever.

H44 went back to reading his book, and an hour later, Elli woke up.

And thus, it began.

Elli took the book out of H44's hands, a smirk on her face. H44 narrowed his eyes, upset that his book was taken from him. His annoyance was replaced with fear as Elli descended down onto his lips with her lips, causing H44 to squirm. He threw her off, using his strength to overpower her, and started to get up, only for her to lunge at him, putting them at square one.

"Elli, why are you doing this?!" H44 shouted. "I don't think I'm ready-"

"Shush." Was all she said, and started kissing him. H44 tried to resist, but melted like putty in her arms when Elli inserted her tongue into the action.

Before it went further, Sturm grabbed Ell, and threw her out a window. Thankfully, he did this before the author would have to change the rating of the story.

"Can't believe she tried that." He said. "You okay?"

"Yes...and no." H44 whispered.

 **The Accident with Kongou**

Kongou jumped through the window, startling H44 enough to make him fall off of his bed. Sturm wasn't surprised since Sturm wasn't in the room. Kongou immediately pounced onto H44, straddling him as well.

Her robes started to slide off, revealing that she was wearing a black bra with a matching string bikini bottom.

"Wait wait wait!" H44 shouted, pulling a condom out of his pocket. "I know where this is going, so we probably should use this-"

Kongou slapped it out of his hand, with a crazed look on her face. Before she could go further, Sturm stepped in, and threw Kongou out the window.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't even know…" H44 answered.

 **The Weiss...event?**

H44 walked into his room, hoping for nothing to happen. He was greeted with Sturm throwing Weiss out of the window.

"Sorry, she was looking for me. I wanted her out." Sturm explained, dusting off his hands.

"Okay." H44 replied. "Montana is coming by later."

"Sweet! Now we can work on our Minecraft world!" Sturm exclaimed.

 **Present Day**

H44 was locking the door when there was a knock from the outside. "H44? It's Montana and Shimakaze."

H44 recognized the voice. "Alright, come in." He opened the door, letting Montana and Shimakaze in. Montana was holding a small flatscreen, while Shimakaze was holding a gaming console. Shimakaze handed off the console to H44 and instantly went for the mini freezer, looking for ice cream. Montana put down the TV, while H44 hooked up the console.

"May I ask why the window is boarded up?" Montana asked. "Isn't that what Sturm uses to get rid of the intruders?"

H44 sighed. "Once they realized they couldn't enter through the door, they tried the window. Sturm's really upset that he couldn't use the window anymore."

"I was not!" Sturm exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Then tell me why you were mumbling curses when you threw Kongou out the door, bar bouncer style?" H44 asked, looking up from the wires.

"Because between Weiss, her, and Elli, Kongou breaks in the most! It's getting annoying!"

"Mmhm." Was H44's response to that. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

Shimakaze looked up from the freezer. "Are you using Sturm as a bouncer for your room?"

"Well, yeah. Considering everyone and their sister is trying to come in here, I consider myself rather lucky that I have Sturm." H44 responded. "He's a lifesaver."

"More like a virginity saver." Montana deadpanned, turning the console on. "I hear Elli and Kongou have been really trying to take that."

Sturm, unbeknownst to H44, was bristling at this. H44 shrugged. "Well, they can try. Sturm will do his best, like he always does."

Sturm blushed, but said nothing. H44 heard another knock on the door, and went to go see who it was. He opened it to see Tirpitz standing outside his door. "Hiya, H44!"

"What do I owe the pleasure, Tirpitz?" H44 asked, unsure of whether he should let her in.  
"I was wondering if you had seen Bismarck around? She said she was going to the restaurant and she never came back." Tirpitz asked.

"Well, I guess we could help look. I haven't seen her around here." H44 answered. "Sturm! We have a problem!"

"What is it?" Sturm asked.

"Bissy's missing!" Tirpitz answered.

"Who's Bissy?" Sturm asked again.

"Bismarck!"

"She's not near Amarine, is she?" Sturm asked. "Because Amarine-"

 _BOOM!_

H44 was thrown off his feet, with Tirpitz falling onto him. Sturm fell off his bed, while Montana fell over, since she was only sitting down when the explosion happened. Shimakaze stayed upright, not even affected by the explosion.

"Ow…" H44 mumbled, grasping something in his efforts to get up, but couldn't see anything. He tried to get up, but something was pushing him down.

"Do it again…" H44 heard someone speak/moan. He grabbed something again, eliciting another moan.

"H44!" H44 heard Sturm shout. Suddenly, the light came back, and H44 realized he was trapped under Tirpitz. "What are you doing?"

"Good question." H44 responded. "What was I grabbing?"

"You were...were...were…" Sturm was having trouble finishing the sentence.

"Sturm, you good dude?" H44 asked.

Before Sturm responded, Tirpitz came from behind and hugged H44. "Hey H44…" She said in a sultry tone. "You're not going to finish what you started?"

"What I started? What do you mean?"

"Come on, if you kept going, our marriage would be tomorrow…"

"Tirpitz, what the hell are you...Oh my god." H44 drifted off. "What exactly did I touch?"

Tirpitz didn't respond, only silently mumbling nonsense.

"Sturm, do you speak gibberish?" H44 asked the other male.

"No, but I speak German. She's saying you touched her...chest." Sturm answered.

"Oh...OH." H44 said, realization dawning on him. He turned back to Tirpitz. "Tirpitz, I am so sorry-"

Tirpitz lunged at H44, pinning him on the floor. "Don't apologize to me, big boy~." Tirpitz said. "How about we continue~?"

Sturm immediately picked up Tirpitz, and threw her out the window, also managing to smash through the boards he put up earlier. "You okay, H44?"

"Why does everyone want me on the floor?" H44 asked, to no one in particular.

"Don't know, don't care. Now get up, we have to find Bismarck!" Sturm exclaimed, pulling H44 up and led him out of the room.

"Oh those boys, always leaving us here." Montana said. "I hope this doesn't get in the way of our plan. Right, Shimakaze?"

Shimakaze nodded, still eating H44's ice cream.

 **With Sturm and H44**

"Why is it bad that Bismarck is with Amarine?" H44 asked. "What's going on here?"

"Remember how I told you about the joint strike mission between the _Royal Navy_ and the _Kriegsmarine_? The one where Hood was killed?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Bismarck and Hood were given joint command of the operation. When things started going south, Hood wanted to pull back to accurately assess the situation. Bismarck dismissed this, and pressed forward. Things went really bad from there, and in the end we had to fall back. Hood covered our retreat, and the _Royal Navy_ is fairly certain she was killed."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with Amarine and Bismarck?"

"Amarine was on the mission, too. She wanted to stay back as well, and when things went bad, she wanted to stay with Hood, her friend. Bismarck ordered her to fall back, and only did so after Hood pushed her away, allowing Bismarck to drag her away from Hood. Amarine has never forgiven Bismarck for this, and she has spread rumors about Bismarck inadvertently killing Hood as a result of the actions taken that day." Sturm explained.

" _Mein Gott_." H44 whispered.

The two rounded a corner, coming to see Bismarck (Who had just returned from a patrol) in her outfit and dodging shots in the harbor. Amarine was in her outfit, taking shots with her smaller cannons, while launching bomber waves at Bismarck. Other shipgirls watched the scene , but did nothing.

" _Gevatter Tod!_ " Amarine shouted, launching more bombers. "DIE!"

H44 watched the scene, something inside his mind staring at the chaos with a level of wonder and a feeling irritability, almost like watching children fight over a broken stick. Sturm didn't miss this, and felt the hue of rage coming off of him. "H44…"

H44 stepped forward, his outfit appearing from nowhere. " _We're supposed to be working together…_ "

"H44, what are you..doing…" Elli ran up to him, her question dying in her throat.

" _And you wish to argue over something so trivial as a loss?_ " H44 mumbled, his voice suddenly a lot deeper. His cannons started gleaming, and his regular clothes turned into his usual body armor. " _After everything my kind has suffered?_ "

"What does he mean 'my kind'?" Elli whispered to Sturm.

" _Truly pitiful, as you always have been._ " H44 said, his form flickering.

Elli's eyes went wide, watching as the form flickered in and out, H44's skin changing from a slight tanned white to deathly snow pale, his body armor flickering to a navy trenchcoat, and his cannons changed from the usually cannons to-

"Don't tell me…" Sturm said. "Where those…"

"Yeah…" Elli said. "Those were definitely Abyssal cannons."

" _It never changes, does it?_ " H44 asked no one. " _No matter._ "

H44's form solidified back to its regular self. " _Childish fools_." With that, his cannons turned to Amarine. "Stand down, Amarine! Do not make fire!"

"Likely story! I'm taking revenge for Hood!" Amarine shouted, preparing to launch another wave. "Not like your prude mind would even comprehend revenge, nor be evil enough to shoot an ally!"

"Prude, huh?" H44 asked, and boosted right up to Amarine, his cannons aimed directly at her.

Amarine stopped short, only for a second. "Yeah, you want me to say it to you face?"

H44 didn't answer, only scowling as a response. "Prude, huh?" And with that, he fired his cannons right next to Amarine's ears.

" _AHH!_ "Amarine shouted, the sound loud enough to deafen her and make her drop her bow so she could cover her ears. "I can't hear!"

H44 paid no heed, only pointing his cannons away. Amarine looked up, her ears still ringing, and was met with a solid bitchslap to the face, knocking her down.

" _H44!_ That's enough!" Sturm shouted, still off put from the flickering image from earlier.

H44 didn't respond, only placing his left foot on Amarine's stomach. "Listen to me, you french bitch, you can be mad about this, but nothing is going to change the fact that Hood's _dead!_ " H4 shouted, pushing body away with his foot. "She's gone! Get over it! If you're gonna blame people for something in the past, at least let it make sense!"

"What do you mean!?" Amarine shouted. "It's Bismarck's fault!"

"NO! Bismarck is only to blame for charging head on! It was Hood's choice to stay back! She chose how she was finishing that mission!"

"How can you say that!?"

"Let me do you one better. How would Hood react, right now, if she was here? How would she react to you blaming others for her decision? Huh? _How would she fucking react, Amarine!?_ "

Amarine stayed silent, but it spoke volumes to H44. He turned to Bismarck, noticing her posture was very telling that she was scared.

"Word of advice, when someone says that assessing the situation is the better option, listen to them. They might just be able to amaze you with what they can do." H44 said to her, and walked away from the scene. As he did, bits of his outfit and armor fell off and disappeared, leaving him with his regular clothes.

"Sturm...should I?" Elli began to ask.

"Elli, I don't think H44 is in any mood right now for your antics." Sturm answered. "I think we should let Montana handle this."

 **H44 and Sturm Dorm**

H44 opened the door to his room, and found Montana standing in the center of the room. "Montana? What are you still doing here?" He asked the American battleship.

"I saw the scene." She answered, lowering her head.

"Oh…" Was all H44 responded with, lowering his head as well.

They stayed that way for a little bit, until Montana walked up to H44. H44 looked up, only to be met with a slap to the face. Before H44 could respond, Montana pulled him into a hug.

"Why? Why did you do that?" H44 asked.

Montana didn't answer, the only sound she made was crying softly into H44's chest. H44 only stood there, but returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry that I did that. I went too far." H44 apologized. "I should've-"

"No." Montana finally said. "You were fine…"

"Then why hit me?"

"Because...you scared me...what I saw…"

"What you saw?" H44 asked, confused at what Montana meant.

"You didn't feel it? You don't remember what happened?"

"I remember shouting at Amarine, but not much before...that…" H44 trailed off. "Why don't I remember anything before I got to Amarine? What did you see?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it." Montana said. "I don't think I can…"

H44 hugged her tighter. "I understand."

"H44?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared. Can I…"

"You can stay the night." H44 answered. He let her go. "You can have the bed, I'll take the futon."

She shook her head. "No, you're not taking the floor."

"I just said-"

Montana held up her hand. "You know why I stay the night here?"

"Because you're into me?"

"Yes, and because I have night terrors." Montana answered.

"You do not." H44 deadpanned.

"Can you just stay with me in your bed?" Montana whined. "Please?"

H44 didn't answer, only picked Montana up in a bridal carry, and took her to his bed. "Very well, Montana."

 **Somewhere in Abyssal Territory, night time**

A group of Abyssals were scouting an area. They consisted of two carriers, three dreadnoughts, and twelve cruisers. The Abyssal leader as clear on their target.

They were to destroy a rogue Abyssal girl. One who had escaped from their grasp and had caused too much damage to them.

"Target on radar." A dreadnought said. "Approaching fast."

The small patrol readied their weapons, only to be hit with a barrage of shells and knocking out most of the group. The explosion was enormous.

When the smoke cleared, only a single Abyssal remained. A cruiser.

"Report!" She shouted. No response, only getting silence. Before she could say anything else, she was decapitated.

The body fell, revealing a figure holding a blood red katana, with a blood red and midnight black blade with red and black mist like miasma flowing from the blade along with eight sharp edges sticking out of the side of the sword and a dark black curved hilt and handguard. The figure put the sheathed the sword back in an old wooden black scabbard with a white and black lotus flower decal on the sheath made from raven black and royal purple scales. The figure was shrouded in the mist, and the lack of light at night.

"One patrol down." Was all the figure said. "Many more to go through."

 **For those wishing to submit art to me, you can send it to h4mmondffn gmail com, just remove the spaces and add the dot in dot com. Remember the poll!**


	14. No, A Plot Twist(s)!

**I AM NOT DEAD! JUST ASCENDED!**

 **Also, I hit a roadblock on** _ **From Dust**_ **and** _ **The Past Defines Who We Are**_ **, so this story suffered as a result. My sincerest apologies.**

 **Also also, the poll for H44's name is still up. Do get around to doing that, please?**

 **Kure Naval Yards**

H44 stared out into the night sky, looking from his window. His face was neutral, but his mind was going a mile a minute.

Earlier that day, he had to step in to stop a fight between Amarine and Bismarck. Amarine was pissed at Bismarck for causing the 'death' of Hood, and while Bismarck understood where Amarine was coming from, she was angry at Amarine for attacking her so violently. H44's methods in stopping the fight were...less than subtle, to put it lightly.

He even scared Montana, and he thought that girl was unshakeable.

"H44?"

Speaking of Montana, she was still in his dorm room. H44 turned to look at the shipgirl, who was propped up on her elbow, staring at the towering shipboy.

"You okay?" She asked.

H44 could only look away, hiding his guilty look.

"H44, I don't blame you for what happened today." Montana said.

H44 turned to look at her again. "How...how can you say that?"

"You spun out of control because Amarine and Bismarck were squabbling like children. As representatives of our respective navies, that is rather uncalled for."

"That...is surprisingly mature of you to say. Knowing you, that is." H44 responded, an eyebrow raised.

"I have my moments." Montana shrugged. "But that doesn't excuse this behavior right now."

"I am brooding."

"You're not Batman, lighten up."

"I can't brood because I am not Batman?"

"You can't brood because of what we did here."

H44's body went stiff, and his face became very red. "Montana..." He whined.

"Yeah, I remember you shouting the same thing-"

"Montana!"

"Just like that!"

H44 sighed, placing his hand on his face. He didn't notice Montana get out of bed and stand in front of him. When he removed his hand, Montana kissed him.

"Remember, you can talk to me whenever you need to." Montana said after parting from his lips. "Provided you give me something in return."

H44 sighed again, but smiled nonetheless. "How do you always know what to say?"

Montana giggled. "I have my ways."

 **Outside the dorm, on the nearby rooftop**

"What do you see?" Sturm asked his new partner.

"I can't see very well." Elli responded. "These binoculars suck!"

Sturm looked over to Elli, and saw the binoculars were backwards. He took them out of her hands and turned it around.

"Oh crap, I take it back, these are great." Elli said, without missing a beat. "Yeah, they're kissing…Oh my god."

"What?"

"H44 is a great kisser. Why didn't I capitalize on this?"

"Elli! What do you see!?"

"He's taking her clothes off..well what little she has on. What is it with Americans and black lace?"

"Elli!"

"Oh damn, he is really going at it!"

"What are we looking at?"

Sturm and Elli jumped away from their spots. Kongou, who had appeared behind, took Elli's binoculars and looked through H44's window as well.

She was silent, and stayed that way for a little bit.

"What!? How did Montana manage to get that close to him?" She shouted. "I saw him first! He's mine."

"Technically I did! On my radar!" Haruna shouted from somewhere.

"I...I...No, I have lost this fight as well." Kongou sat down, all the fight and spirit gone from her.

"Kongou, before you drop into a pit of despair, I might have a plan." Elli said, sitting next to her rival and friend.

Kongou looked at the Italian (Greek? I still don't know.) shipgirl. "You have my interest."

"It involves us and some alone time with him."

"Now you have my attention. And maybe my ere-"  
"OKAY! Just explain the plan, Elli."

"All in good time."

Kongou nodded. "But I have a question."

The two other ship-people looked at her.

"What is the deal with Americans and black lace?"

 **The next day**

H44 walked out of his room, feeling rather refreshed from his shower. His _Wehrmacht_ uniform was ironed, his shoes shined, and his curved cap was nice and straight on his head. He turned around, looking back at Montana, who was holding his pillow like it was the last thing on earth. He shook his head, but smiled anyway. H44 walked downstairs, and out to the common grounds. He walked past Haruna, oblivious to the fact she was talking into a walkie talkie. He probably wouldn't have cared even if he did see it. H44 was on a mission, his own little objective in his head.

"Hey, Shimakaze?" Atago asked the destroyer, who was near her as H44 walked by. "Does H44 seem happier today than other days?"

"Yep." Was all the destroyer said.

"Why?"

"Does he need a reason to be happy?"

Atago thought about that for a bit. "Well, no. But most people have a reason for being happy."

"I couldn't tell you what his is anyway." Shimakaze responded. "Perhaps something finally went his way."

The two watched H44 walk away, wondering what was up with the super-battleship.

 **Somewhere else**

"Eyes up, I got sight on him." Sturm said. "And I still don't know why I'm helping you."

"We promised to stay out of the room." Elli responded via walkie talkie. "And to keep Weiss out of there as well."

"Fair point. He's walking towards the shore...what?" Sturm asked himself, dumbfounded.  
"Why would he walk to the shore? What's at the shore?" Elli asked.

"I don't know. I'll keep tailing him, you guys go talk to Montana." Sturm answered. He shut off the walkie talkie and moved to hide behind a nearby tree.

 **With Elli and Kongou, near H44's dorm**

Elli sighed. "He's heading to the shore."

"I think he might be visiting Ning and Ping Hai." Kongou answered. "He does like associating with them, in a platonic relationship that is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said he just wants to help them get past their nervousness."  
Kongou nodded, that was admirable. "Alright then, now we do our part." She knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

"Just a minute!" Someone shouted from inside. The door opened, revealing Montana. "Oh, hey you two. Y'all looking for H44?"

"Well, not this time." Elli answered. "We were actually looking for you."

"Why me?"

"We would like to ask you.." Kongou started, quickly pulling out a pen and a notepad while Elli pulled out a recording device. They both had scary looks on their faces. "...some questions."

Montana was nonplussed at this. "Alright, come in."

The two investigators stopped. "Huh?" asked Elli.

"What?" Montana asked. "I don't mind explaining what happened."

"Really?" They both asked, their eyes lighting up.

"You'll need to come in if you want the story." Montana said, walking away from the door.

The two shipgirls walked in as well, seeing H44's room for the first time without suddenly being thrown out a window. "He lives rather minimally." Elli noted.

"He only has the bed, cooking set, and a tv. He and Sturm have to share the shower." Montana explained, going back to making H44's bed. "He is very minimal, yes. But what you see doesn't really reflect his...other side."

The two girls turned to Montana. "What?" Asked Kongou.

"H44 is...a rather interesting person. He is an innocent soldier in the streets…"

The girls leaned in, hanging off every word.

"...but a satisfying beast in bed." Montana finished. "He has the stamina of the entire _IJN_ combined, if I were to guess."

" _WHAT!?_ "

 **With H44**

"Ping Hai?" H44 asked, looking at the tree.  
A figure behind the tree shifted, acknowledging H44's question.

"Where's your sister?"

Ping Hai said nothing.

"Well, I brought you another book." H44 said, pulling a book out of his coat. "Thought you might enjoy this, since you mentioned you wanted to see some American literature."

Ping Hai turned, and looked to see what H44 was offering. The book was a paperback copy of _Invisible Man_. She took the book, and went back to facing away from H44.

The shipboy sighed. "Okay, it was good seeing you again. Enjoy the book, Ping Hai." H44 left the shipgirl with her thoughts.

"...thank you." Was all she said.

 **Sturm**

"He gave her a book?" Sturm mumbled aloud. "It really is a platonic relationship."

It was common knowledge that if H44 offered you a book to read, he wanted to be friends and nothing more than that.

"So what is he going to do now?" Sturm said, as H44 walked away from the beach. "Wait…"

H44 was heading towards the Admiral's Quarters.

"Girls! He's going to the Admiral's office!"

No response from the walkie talkie.

"Girls? Elli? Kongou?"

 **With the other two**

"And then I made him start shouting my name, and you know what? He did just that." Montana explained. "He is very responsive in bed."

"Oh my…" Kongou whispered, still writing down what Montana had been telling the two girls. "I know I probably shouldn't ask-"

"Ask Elli, she already knows the answer to that question." Montana answered, not letting Kongou ask her question. "Cause I honestly don't remember."

Kongou looked to Elli. "What does she mean?"

"Well, you know how the bigger the class the bigger the person, right?" Elli asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know how carrier and battleship kanmusu have bigger chests than the other classes?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, H44 is a super-battleship. And his chest isn't exactly bursting shirts…"

"...Wait. Where is this going?" Kongou asked. "Are you saying?"

"You can say he's packing an additional 210mm cannon to his armament sheet." Montana finished.

"It's more like 280mm, but sure, why not?" Elli corrected.

"So he's a sub in bed?" Kongou asked, her nose bleeding.

"Oh, very much so." Montana answered. "But Sturm is very protective of him. Almost to the point where I think he's a fa-"  
" _I"M NOT!_ " The walkie talkie exploded, not like Sturm needed it since his shouting was heard from across the base.

"So...we need to deal with Sturm?" Elli asked. "I think I know a way…"

 **With H44**

H44 walked into the Admiral's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

The Admiral looked up from his desk. "Ah, H44. How's the base been since I've been gone?"

"Well, the _Royal Navy's_ here."

"Good. And-"  
"They brought two french carriers."

"I read about that-"  
"One of them has beef with Bismarck."  
"Huh? Wait-"  
"They tried to kill each other yesterday."  
"H44 slow dow-"

"I scared them to the point where they stopped."

"H44-"

"Then I slept with Montana."

" _WHAT!?_ " The Admiral shouted. "I was gone for three days! Three! What the hell was happening!?"

"Well, the _Royal Navy's_ here-"  
The Admiral held up his hand. "No, don't start again. It's way too much for me right now. Take a seat."

H44 did as he was told.

"Put the seat down, H44. You know what I mean."

H44 put the chair down, and sat in it.

"Look, I just got back from Wilhelmshaven, and I brought back the German Admiral and his secretary. They want to meet you." The Admiral explained.

"Why would they want to meet me?" H44 asked.

"Because you are the second _Kriegsmarine_ ship that has been summoned without a historical ship." A voice answered.

H44 turned around, and was met with the sight of the _Kriegsmarine_ Admiral.

The admiral stood at 6' 5", and had a very pale complexion. His face wasn't soft, but not hardened or chiselled. He had a blue and green heterochromia, and had short, brown hair. His attire consisted of a standard _Kriegsmarine_ admiral's uniform, except the curved cap was replaced with a Kaiser Helmet.

"I am James Raeder-Dornitz, _GroßAdmiral_ of the _Kriegsmarine_. Pleased to meet you." Erich said, holding out his hand, which H44 shook. "Genetically, I am the child of both Erich Raeder and Karl Donitz."

"H44, super-battleship and name-sake ship of class." H44 said, introducing himself. He looked past Erich, seeing his secretary behind him. "And who's that?"

"This is Großer Kurfürst, but we call her Elise." Admiral Raeder-Donitz answered. "My secretary."

Elise was a couple inches shorter than Raeder-Donitz. She had a pale complexion, blue eyes, and a semi-round, young face. She wore thin, black glasses which rested on the tip of her nose and a _Wehrmacht_ officer's hat on her head.. She wore a grey greatcoat, with an iron cross hanging from the left thigh pocket, under that was light grey mechanical jumpsuit that was slightly zipped down to just above her cleavage. But there was one thing that stood out on her.

"Why do you have a shin guard on your shoulder with the _Kriegsmarine_ flag on it?" H44 asked.

"Cause I can." Elise replied. "Why is your name H44 and not a non-designation one?"

"I don't know, why Z-1 and Z-3?"

"Touche."

The Admiral smiled. "Well, it seems they get along fine, Admiral Raeder-Donitz. I guessed I worried for nothing."

"Indeed, they seem like they will do splendidly together." The german admiral replied, before turning to H44. "Elise here is the other Kanmusu who lacks a historical physical form. She was a prototype H43 ship, but never came to fruition."

"I see, nice to find someone else." H44 nodded. "I'm guessing your stats are close to mine? Save the main armament."

"I am currently in first form, so I have 12x406mm cannons as my main armament." Elise answered. "My sister, Jade, has the 12x420mm armament package."

"Nice." H44 mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

 **Sturm**

"Ah crap, is that Elise? She's such a stickler for rules! If she's here then Admiral Raeder-Donitz is here, they're gonna throw my plan off the rails!" Sturm said to himself.

"What plan?"

Sturm fell off the tree branch he was on, landing on his back. "Ow…"

Shimakaze landing next to him. "Sturm...what were you talking about?"

Sturm looked up at Shimakaze. "Nothing! Don't worry about it!"

Shimakaze leaned closer. And licked him. "This is the taste of a liar, Sturm."

"Shimakaze! What-"

"Hmm…." Shimakaze mumbled, looking deep in thought. "Sturm?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I have a question-" Shimakaze started as she walked over to the ship boy, only to trip and fall onto him.

"Oof!" "Ah!" The two said as they hit the ground.

"Ow…" Sturm said, and felt someone grab his chest-

Wait.

Oh no.

"I knew it." Sturm heard, as someone grabbed his chest again. Sturm stifled a moan, looking up at a smug Shimakaze.

"Kongou owes me a couple hundred yen." Shimakaze said. "Wouldn't you agree, Sturm? By the way, you might want to hide from Elli because she is going to be super jealous."

Sturm's face went beet red. "Don't tell anyone. Not a sole."

"Sure sure. But I do have a question."

"What?" Sturm asked, still very embarrassed.

"How did you hide these from all of us?" Shimakaze asked, groping his-ahem, _her_ \- chest.

"Shimakaze!"

 **Plot twist, so many plot twist.**

 **Read and review. Also, the poll and follow my insta!**

 **Any fanart you might have would also be appreciated too! H4mmondffn gmail com (remove the spaces and so forth)**

 **Also, no omake because I think next chapter will be just a bunch of omakes in one. If you have an omake idea, pm me and you might see it featured next chapter!**


	15. Come Back Swinging

**Please don't hate me. I did away with the Omake chapter and instead decided with starting what is essentially now Season Two of this story.**

 **Kure Naval Yards, before the crack of dawn**

H44 was sitting on the dock, watching the calm seas with unease. While he was still part of the Dock Defense Fleet, he didn't feel the need to be defending at that very instant. The Admiral was very adamant about H44 defending the harbor, but that meant he would have to deal with Yamato, and she always had Kongou with her. Yamato wasn't bad, but Kongou was a _handful_. So he asked Elise to cover for him. She agreed, but only on the basis that he would help her get an upgrade to the "true H43" package. Whatever that meant.

"H44?"

The ship-boy turned around to see Elise standing behind him. She was holding her clipboard in her hand and was really digging the " _Time to Advance the plot_ " look on her face. "It's time."

"I see. Shall I warn the others?" H44 asked, his face darkening.

"No, it's better that they do not know. If the secret got out about what you're doing-"

"Very well. Let's get this over with." H44 said, walking past Elise. "For my sake and everyone else's, let's hope this works."

Elise nodded, and turned to follow the super battleship.

 **In the Hangar**

Admiral James Raeder-Donitz stood with his other secretary. Jade was the sister ship of Elise, and was in no way related to _Royal Navy_ Jade. As if that wasn't going to be confusing. She wore the same attire as Elise, sans the glasses. She turned to Admiral Raeder-Dornitz. "How long till he gets here?"

"Patience, Jade. This is a terrible mission we are giving to you two." The Admiral said, holding up his hand. "He knows the risks, and it weighs heavily on his mind."

"He has a lot of connections here, doesn't he?"

"Yes, the most powerful ship in the _Kriegsmarine_ is also the most popular." The german man chuckled. "Shame we about to send him and you on this mission."

"It's a requirement, if _Planen Jaeger_ is to succeed we need them." Jade stated. "His feelings are secondary to that."

"I know."

The two turned around to see H44 walking in, with Elise in tow. "I am aware of what I signed up to do. So let's get this over with."

"Not a great way of thinking." Admiral Raeder-Dornitz mumbled.

H44 but his hand on the man's shoulder. "My apologies for not jumping up and down at the prospect of potentially dying, _GroßAdmiral_."

The german admiral said nothing. H44 walked ahead to stand between Elise and Jade. The trio went to attention, facing Admiral Raeder-Donitz.

" _Schlachtschiffs!_ Today, you will begin your first mission together as _Flotilla Krieg!_ Your objective is to find those who are responsible for raiding the Abyssal bases in sector _Nacht_ , and bring them to us!" The man said. " _Viel Glück!_ "

With that, the three ships turned around. The ramp started to go down to the water, separating ship from Admiral.

"What do you think we're gonna find?" H44 asked.

"No one knows. My guess is a rogue Abyssal faction." Elise guessed.

"I'm thinking Rogue Shipgirls." Jade said.

H44 didn't respond, only nodding. The ramp hit the water, and all three were put into their outfits. Strangely, they all resembled H44's, sans their main armament, which was smaller than H44's. They all readied themselves, and launched into the open waters.

 **Later that day**

"Good morning!" Elli shouted, bursting into H44's room. She was greeted with a sight of shuffling sheets on H44's bed. "Already? Guys…" Elli sighed. "I'm joining in this time!"

She jumped up into the air, and landed on the bed, eliciting a "Omph!" from the sheets.

"Elli!" The sheets shouted. "Get off!"

"No, let me join in on the sexy time!" Elli responded. "Wait…"

Elli ripped off the sheets, only to find Montana with (REDACTED) (NO) (WRONG) (NAUGHTY) (CENSORED).

"Montana...where's H44?" Elli asked, nonplussed at finding Montana in this position.

"He's not here." Montana answered. "He was here last night, but left sometime between then and now."

"So you decided to-"

"Yep!"

Elli sighed. "Kongou isn't going to like this."

 **Admiral's office**

"So he's not here?" The Admiral asked. "He's gone on the mission?"

" _Ja_ , and he has Elise and Jade with him." Admiral Raeder-Donitz answered. "I'm surprised he agreed to do this."

"Knowing him, he probably had a reason." The Admiral sighed. "It's a shame, because the _Royal Navy_ and _USN_ Admirals' are arriving today."

"You wanted them to meet him?"

"It would've been nice, considering he's more powerful than Montana."

The _GroßAdmiral_ nodded. "I can relate, my two secretaries aren't even full H43 ships yet. Something about lacking the material to give them the full main cannon loadout."

"I was wondering about that, they were both part of the H-Class proposals, weren't they?" The Admiral asked. "I've read about that. Crazy plan, what were you bastards on?"

"Something to ask my predecessors, not me. And before you ask, _Plan Z_ is the same answer."

The Admiral shut up, as he was about to ask.

The doors to the Admiral's office burst open. " _WHERE IS HE?!_ "

"Ah, hello Kongou." The Admiral stated flatly. "Please stop abusing my doors."

"I don't care about your stupid doors! Where is H44?!" Kongou shouted. She turned to the _GroßAdmiral_. "Wait a minute...where's your secretary?"

"Out on a mission with her sister ship and her technically-older-but-not-related-brother." Admiral Raeder-Donitz answered.

"Oh okay-wait, isn't your secretary a H43 ship?" Kongou asked.

The Admiral started sweating, while the _GroßAdmiral_ smiled. "Yes, she is."

"And the next number up is...no."

"Yep."

Kongou was silent, only staring at the _GroßAdmiral_ with a shocked face.

"If it makes you feel any better, this is a top tier mission-"

 **H44's/Montana and Sturm's room**

"Any idea where he went?" Elli asked the US super battleship.

"Nope, but Elise came here yesterday and asked him about something regarding-"

"Hey guys, how's it going." Sturm walked in.

"-a 'top tier mission', whatever that means." Montana finished.

 **Outside**

"It's a lovely day, isn't it Kaga?" Akagi asked her sister ship.

"Quite-"

" _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?**_ "

"...did you hear something?" Kaga asked.

 **Back with the Admiral**

" _YOU SENT HIM ON A TOP TIER MISSION?!_ " Kongou shouted at the _GroßAdmiral_. " _WHY?!_ "

Admiral Raeder-Donitz responded with pulling a folder out of his overcoat, handing it to Kongou. "My scouts have being doing some extensive recon, and we've found multiple Abyssal bases destroyed and ruined. We've found wreckage of Abyssal ships and remnants of excessive use of gunpowder."

Kongou stayed silent, and looked at the photos in the folder. Her eyes widened at the photos, taking note of the eviscerated Abyssal ship girls and overall wreckage of the bases. "Who would do this?"

"There has been some speculation. We've already ruled out the minor countries, so that leaves us with either Rogue Abyssals or Rogue Kanmusu." The _GroßAdmiral_ responded. "Though the excessive gunpowder is similar to humans, it holds traces of Abyssal DNA."

The Admiral stood up from his chair. "So we decided that the most powerful ships at our base go. They would investigate on their own, and bring back either evidence or a person. There is a catch, this mission will be going on the same time as our planning of the operation to destroy the Abyssal power in the region outright, and if they don't return by the time that is finished, then we proceed without them."

Kongou gasped.

 **Back in H44/Montana and Sturm's room**

"You can't be serious!" Elli and Sturm shouted. "The last time we did one of those missions, Bismarck and Tirpitz were in repairs for a _month!_ "

"Well, I didn't get all the details, but apparently it's about rogues or something." Montana shrugged, nonplussed at the reaction. She didn't even know what a Top Tier mission was.

"Rogues?" Elli asked, calming down. "Like what H44 was before the _IJN_ found him?"

"That, or Rogue Abyssals." The three ships turned to the door, where Nagato was standing. All three of them saluted, but she put them at ease. "H44, Elise, and her sister ship Jade are currently on a mission to figure out who has been destroying Abyssal Bases in sector _Yoru_.

" _Yoru?_ " Sturm, Montana, and Elli asked.

" _Nacht_ , Night, and _notte_." Nagato repeated in german, english, and italian.

"Oh." The three responded.

"Regardless, the ships H44, Elise, and her sister ship Jade, may not be participating in the mission to destroy the Abyssal power in our region." Nagato continued. "Which is a shame, considering H44's propensity to be over the top about killing Abyssals."

"What do you mean?" Elli asked.

"Well…"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Yamato, you wanna see something cool?" H44 asked, before firing giant drills at approaching Abyssal ships._

 **Present day**

"Oh…" Was Elli said.

"Yes, but he will probably return just in time to save the day." Nagato sighed. "However, we need to focus on right now. The Admiral has summoned Montana, hence why I am here."

Montana looked up. "Oh, my admiral is here?"

"Yes, she is. As well as the _Royal Navy_ one."

Montana nodded, following Nagato as they both walked out of the room.

"So, interesting that H44 abuses Abyssals like that." Sturm said.

"I wish he could rip me apart like that." Elli said.  
"You want him to shoot you?"

"Well, not _shoot me_ , per se. More like shoot inside of-"

" _Shut up, Elli!_ "

 **Docks**

Montana walked up to the edge of the docks, looking for the telltale sign of her admiral. She found no sign, but she did find the admiral and her secretary.

"Admiral Hikari!" Montana shouted.

The admiral in question turned around to face Montana. Admiral Hikari Arashi Halsey-Yamamoto was a caucasian Japanese-American female with long silver blonde hair tied in a loose french side ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a white admiral hat with a golden eagle pin in the center on top of her head, a naval white admiral uniform shirt with the ranks pinned on both of her shoulders, long white cotton gloves on both of her arms, a white and blue naval skirt, white cotton socks stockings on her legs, and black naval boots.

The admiral signed ' _Hello Montana_ ' to the girl, while the girl next to Admiral Hikari nodded to Montana. This, my readers, is Missouri.

Missouri is a caucasian American female with long onyx black hair with amber red streaks on both sides of her hair, a long jagged scar across her entire left eye going to her right face cheek, and heterochromia eyes with her left eye being an onyx black and her right eye being a blood red. She wears a dark black windbreaker longcoat showing a white and black sweater dress with red sleeves, black metallic armored combat gloves on both hands, dark blue and gray naval cargo pants with a american flag stitched on the right side pocket, and black combat boots. She also was carrying a staff, which we'll get to later.

"Montana, it is good to see you." Missouri said. "How have you been?"

"Great! This base is kinda boring, but I got someone who makes it worthwhile!" Montana answered.

"Oh? I didn't expect you to find a girlfriend while you were out here."

Admiral Hikari stared at Montana, then turned to Missouri and signed ' _Impossible_ '.

Montana, who didn't know sign language, turned to Missouri for translation. Missouri sighed, and relayed the message.

"Hey!"

' _Expected reaction, but good for you._ '

Montana sighed. "Well, I didn't get a girlfriend, but your gonna have to ask the _IJN_ admiral about the details."

' _Lead us there?_ ' Admiral Hikari signed.

"Of course."

 **Admiral's Office**

"So, the _USN_ Admiral is here?" Admiral Raeder-Donitz asked. "Great, hope I'm still good with my sign language translation skills."

"I was more worried that I would have to translate stuff again. I had been reading all these books in preparation." The Admiral responded, pulling out three huge dictionaries, each for translating Japanese into the three languages: German, English, and Sign language.

"Wouldn't you need just the regular sign language book, since it is the ASL?" Admiral Raeder-Donitz asked.

"...Son of a-"

The doors burst open, _again_. "Admiral! _GroßAdmiral_! I bring Admiral Hikari!" Montana shouted.

" _Guten Tag_." Admiral Raeder-Donitz greeted.

"Hello." The Admiral greeted.

Admiral Hikari signed ' _hello_ ,' while Missouri gave the standard head nod. "It is good to see you all again. Thankfully on better terms than last time."

"We shouldn't bring that up, we have learned from our mistakes and will be ready this time." The Admiral said. "Ironbottom Sound is still fresh in our minds."

' _I hope so. We don't need a repeat on a grander scale such as this._ ' Admiral Hikari signed.

"And it won't be, I can assure you." Admiral Raeder-Donitz assured. "I have already taken a precaution myself."

' _What?_ '

"Ah, you didn't get the memo I sent?" The Admiral asked.

' _The only one I got from you was the one from a week or so back._ '

The Admiral looked on his computer screen, and pulled up the email. "What the hell? I didn't say jack in this email."

' _Yeah. I know._ '

The Admiral sighed. "Oh well. I'll get straight to it. Another H-Class has appeared."

Admiral Hikari's eyes widened. ' _What?_ '

"Yes, while the two H-43 Classes appeared near Admiral Raeder-Donitz, one has appeared nowhere near anyone. This one was found by the _IJN_ and has been with us since then." The Admiral explained.

' _I was not informed of this._ '

"I tried to send you a memo. Apparently I can't type to save my life."

Admiral Raeder-Donitz sighed. "Well, are we gonna drop the bomb or not?"

Montana chuckled in the background. "This is who I was talking about." She said to Missouri.

"Yes, this H-Class ship in in the full H44 configuration."

Admiral Hikari gasped.

"His designation is, funnily enough, H44."

Admiral Hikari said, or signed, nothing. Missouri walked up to the trio of Admirals. "His name? Don't you mean _her_ name?"

"No, I don't."

Admiral Hikari started to sign so aggressively that Admiral Raeder-Donitz thought she was about to start doing _Naruto_ moves. ' _Are you telling me that there has been a male on this base besides you two?_ '

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." The Admiral answered.

"Wait. Montana, when you said that you had someone who made this "worthwhile", did you mean him?"

"Yep!" Montana exclaimed. "He's amazing, by the way. I'd let you have him for a night, if you want. Everyone knows you could stand to relieve some stress."

Missouri stared at the Kanmusu. Then she turned to the two male Admirals. "Where is he now?" She asked in a foreboding tone.

"He's on a Top Tier mission with the two H-43 ships of mine." Admiral Raeder-Donitz said.

"Good, hopefully he'll die while he's out there." Missouri said.

Admiral Hikari karate-chopped Missouri's head. ' _Don't be like that._ '

"Yes ma'am." Missouri replied sullenly.

Admiral Hikari turned back to the Admirals. ' _So, he's in full H44 specs?_ '

"Quite right, eight 508mm cannons and dozens of useful anti-aircraft cannons. He also came with a full suit of body armor that fits rather nicely." The Admiral said as he read from a paper given to him from Fubuki and her fleet. "This also says he has the ability to load giant drills into his main armament, and he carries a radar tablet to find enemies."

' _Oh, that's cool-_ '

"It also says here he's slept with Montana, been kissed and almost dominated by Elli a couple of times, has a propensity to be tied to random objects for ships girls entertainment, has had Shimakaze come to his room a lot, been slapped by Fubuki, rooms with a reverse trap that he is unaware of, groped Tirpitz with her consent, shot at Amarine, and scared Bismarck." The Admiral said, reading off the paper.

' _Jesus Christ, he sounds like a handful._ '

"And the worst part? He didn't even mean to do some of those things." The Admiral deadpanned. "They kind of just happened."

"But he's not here?" Missouri asked.

"Unfortunately." Montana sighed. "I hope he's doing okay."

 **Somewhere in the open seas**

"H44, is the radar picking up anything?" Elise asked.

H44 pulled out his tablet, and scanned the screen. "Nothing. It's clear, at least for now."

The mission had been uneventful, and downright boring. The trio hadn't encountered a single Abyssal, and they were approaching sector _Nacht_. That sector had been abandoned long ago, and now they were supposed to go in there and probably fight their way out.

It wasn't the trio's idea of a good time.

"Well, keep an eye on it." Jade said. "We don't want to be surprised."

"It's better than watching the open sea." H44 mumbled. "I don't even know what we're looking for."

"We'll figure that out later." Elise said.

"Oh? When we're getting shot at?" Jade sneered.

" _Ruhe_ , both of you." H44 ordered. "We shouldn't argue."

"Beats being quiet." Elise countered.

"We could always talk about something." Jade reasoned.

"Like what?"

"There's a ship boy right here, and I bet you have tons of questions for him." Jade said, jerking her thumb at H44. "I know I do."

"Oh no." H44 mumbled. "Please don't."

Elise turned around, bringing out a pen and notebook from _somewhere_. "Do boys really only think about sleep, food, and sex?"

"No." H44 deadpanned.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you doubting me? I have more on my mind than those three things." H44 sighed.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Jade asked.

"Food, sleep, and how to stop the girls from trying to use me for _entertainment_." H44 said. "Please don't ask."

"Oh, but I will." Jade said.

" _Fur der Kaiser_ …" H44 already knew this was going to be a long expedition.

 **So you wanted consistent updates, huh?**

 **A shame.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I really am sorry though. Life has been hectic lately. Between being accepted into college, getting a new girlfriend, keeping somewhat decent grades, and writing commission stories for other people for cash I haven't had time to get back to writing this story. I'll try to be more consistent, but I have to look at the plot of this and make sure I have a coherent plot for this round and still have an element of comedy.**

 **No omake this time, but I'll probably re-upload this chapter again with one later.**


	16. Oh look, the plot back too

**So...you 're looking for an omake last chapter but you got this instead. Unfortunate.**

 **Some Big/Huge Meeting room in a building in Kure**

"So H44 isn't joining us in the attack on the main naval base of the Abyssals?" Bismarck asked, balancing a knife on her index finger. "And the H-43 sisters are with him?"

"Yep." The Admiral said. "On orders from the _Kriegsmarine_ Admiral."

"And he and the H-43 girls were the strongest ships we have?" Hiei asked.

"Yep." The Admiral said again, ignoring Yamato's "Hey!" and Elli mumbling something about a man, a river, and Lego City

"So what the hell do we do without them?" Kongou asked.

"Do Yamato, Enterprise, Montana, Bismarck, Tirptiz, Weiss, Missouri, and Sturm not exist?" The Admiral asked back. "That's not including Iowa and whoever she's bringing." He quickly turned to Admiral Hikari. "Who is she bringing?"

" _My other secretary."_ She signed. " _Though the GroßAdmiral may not like her."_

"I don't hate anyone." The man in question stated.

" _Anastasia ring a bell?"_

"Hold on, you're bringing a wanted criminal onto this base and operation?" The _GroßAdmiral_ asked. "I thought you were the 'prim and proper' one, and here you are taking a page from my playbook."

" _You do what now."_ Admiral somehow managed to pull off a deadpan sign when she 'said' that.

"None of your business." The _GroßAdmiral_ waved it off.

"Raeder-Dornitz's actions aside, we need to actually plan our next step." The Admiral sighed. "And we have everyone who will be participating in the operation here, save Iowa and Anastasia."

"Do H44 and the H-43 sisters not exist?" Elli asked.

"Right now, they aren't in the operation. Though I'm sure what they're doing right now is equally important."

 **Open Ocean, Sector Nacht**

"This bitch empty, YEET!" H44 shouted as he launched a soda can at Elise.

 **Kure**

"Yes, very important things." _GroßAdmiral_ Raeder-Dornitz agreed.

"I can _smell_ the metaphorical bullshit." Elli deadpanned. "Also, why are we doing this right now instead of four chapters ago?"

"What?" Sturm asked,

"Nothing."

The meeting room was pretty big, it looked like a college lecture room, except the board in the front was replaced by a wide array of maps and whiteboards on wheels with crazy amounts of writing on them in english, japanese, and german. It was so messy that no one could make heads or tales of it.

"Look, we got to attack the main Abyssal base in this sector. It isn't an option anymore, it's the answer." _GroßAdmiral_ Raeder-Dornitz asserted. "Yes, we did put it off for the longest time, but the higher ups are getting agitated with us."

"Aren't you the higher ups?" Tirpitz asked.

"No, they are people higher than us." The Admiral sighed. "Imagine that."

" _They don't get to hang out with cute girls everyday of their Admiral career."_ Hikari signed. " _I know some of the Admirals in America would slit their throats for a chance to work where I do."_

"Are they simps?"The _GroßAdmiral_ asked.

" _Oh god, you have no idea."_

"Simps?" The Admiral asked. "What are those?"

" _None of your business, just mine and the GroßAdmiral."_ Admiral Hikaru signed. " _You focus on the ships simping you."_

"But..I don't even know what 'simping' is!"

Elli was rolling on the floor laughing, while Tirpitz was explaining to those around here what a 'Simp' was. Kongou was writing everything down while Hiei was wondering why people would do that. Prinz Eugen was crumpling up paper and shouting "For Kobe!" while lobbing said crumpled paper into a garbage can near _GroßAdmiral_ Raeder-Donitz.

"This is chaos." Fubuki mumbled as one of Eugen;s paper balls missed and hit her in the back of the head. "I wonder what H44 is doing?"

 **Open Seas**

" _Das ist leer_ , YEET!" Jade(H43) shouted as she lobbed an empty brass shell at H44, who dodged it.

"Missed!" He shouted as he took out another shell and threw it right back at Jade. She dodged it, unfortunately hitting Elise.

" _Gottverdammt!_ Will you two stop playing around!" Elise shouted. "We're on an important mission here!"

"But I'm bored!" Jade whined. "We haven't found anything and I'm bored of not getting any answers out of H44 about who he is!"

"To be fair, you were asking pretty private questions." H44 stated as he moved next Elise. "I am certainly not telling you what my blood type is. Or if I have my appendix. Or if I have both kidneys."

"You were asking those!?" Elise shouted. "Why would you-"

"Or if I'm willing to give up one of my testicles." H44 continued.

" _JADE!"_ Elise cried. " _RUHE!"_

"Mmm...nah." Jade said. "But I'll stop asking weird questions."

"Thank you." Elise sighed. "I suppose that's the best I can get."

"So H44, what's your favorite type of chocolate?" Jade asked.

"Dark." H44 answered."Not sure why."

Elise sighed. It was already a long mission, and it was only getting longer as the trio drudged on. Moreover, they _still_ weren't any closer to finding who or what was attacking Abyssal bases in the sector. Elise wanted nothing more than to finish up the mission and go back to the base so she could relax. Truthfully, though, she was hoping to get some answers out of H44 as well. Damn ship wasn't talking, too focused on the mission. Elise suddenly had an idea on making H44 talk, and she smiled ruefully.

Oh, he was definitely gonna talk.

An explosion on the trio's left ripped her from her thoughts. Elise looked, and saw a multitude of Abyssals heading their way.

"Crap!" Jade shouted, her cannons facing towards the oncoming enemy. "Why didn't the radar ping us!?"

H44 ripped his tablet out of its holster. He tapped the screen, and scowled. "I can't get a signal!"

"That thing was our fire control! Why can't you get a signal!?" Elise shouted back.

"Something's jamming me!" H44 growled. He shoved the tablet back into its holster, and aimed himself and his cannons at the Abyssals. "Huh?"

"What?" Jade asked, as she let a salvo loose.

"Their eyes, they're green." H44 said disbelievingly. "That's not-"

"Maybe because they're from another region?" Elise cut in. "Maybe we'll find some red eyed ones the deeper we go." She launched her own round of shells.

H44 said nothing as he let loose his own salvo, his cannons thundering their response to the Abyssal's attack. The shells from the trio struck true on some and missed on others. Pillars of water shot into the sky, but before they disappeared the surviving Abyssals shot through the mist and towards the trio.

"Holy shit they're fast!" Elise shouted, as she rotated her smaller weapons for close quarters combat. "Get ready!"

Jade copied her sister, but H44 aimed his main battery at the charge. His cannons weren't reloaded yet.

"H44!" Jade shouted, right as an Abyssal dreadnought sped in front of her group and right into H44's ineffective short range. She looked up at her target, and the world seemed to stand still.

Jade and Elise's secondaries opened up. H44's cannons ignited as HE shells flew from his eight barrels. His hand shot out from his side, and reached for the Abyssal's neck. This all happened in an instant, a split second, a blink of an eye.

The Abyssal ran straight into H44's outstretched hand, her neck in his iron grasp as her comrades were obliterated behind. She clawed at his hand, as H44 stared down, his face in a scary scowl. "You have green eyes."

His grip tightened, as the Abyssal continued to claw at his grip. "You…"

H44 seemed to be somewhere between shocked and angry. "They speak?"

The Abyssal shot her own murderous look. "They're looking for you." She struggled to get out.

"Who?" H44 asked. The Abyssal stayed silent, so H44 aimed his cannons at her. "I swear, I will obliterate you and whatever hellish creations you reincarnate as if you don't answer my goddamn question!"

"The...leaders...are...looking for...you." The Abyssal squeaked out as H44's grip tightened around her throat. "Please...stop…"

"Is it your leadership?" H44 growled.

"Yes...and no…"

"Explain!"

She clawed once more, and H44 lightened his grip to let her breathe. "The..rogues.. _gasp_..are looking for... _wheeze_...you."

"They're retreating!" Jade shouted, lowering her cannons.

"Rogues?" Elise asked, as she came up behind H44. "Rogue what?"

"Rogue... _wheeze_...shipgirls." The Abyssal dreadnought wheezed one more time. "They're looking for someone named Tartar-"

Before she could finish, her head was destroyed. "Shit!" H44 shouted, dropping the new corpse. "What the fu-" He turned around and was knocked out.

 **Kure Naval Yards**

"We're here!"

Kongou and Elli, who were walking away from the meeting since it was in recess were met with a peculiar sight. There were two shipgirls outside, one they recognized, the other was unfamiliar to Kongou.

The unfamiliar one was a caucasian Russian female with long snow white hair and icy blue eyes which were nearly covered by a fringe of white hair. She wore an ornate white and golden gown while from her shoulders was a white fur cape with gold designs and blue trimming, a silver necklace with a ice crystal pendant around her neck, two ornate white lacy fingerless gloves on both hands, white and black thigh high socks underneath the gown and on both legs, and dark brown reindeer skin fur boots.

The other one was Iowa.

"Iowa! You made it!" Kongou said. "Who'd ya bring?"

Iowa motioned to the girl next to her. "This is-"

" _Anastasia!"_ Elli shouted, as she jumped into the girls arms.

"Yeah...her." Iowa seemed a bit displeased the other girl got a bigger reaction. "Nice to see you again too, Elli."

"Oh Iowa, don't be like that!" Elli said. "I haven't seen Anastasia since Russia put the bounty on her! I didn't know Admiral Hikaru took you in!"

"Yes, I didn't tell you in fear of being found out." Anastasia replied, nonplussed at Elli hanging off her. "Russia is still looking for me."

"Please, like they could defeat the _USN_. We've got Montana and her sister...uh...whatsername!" Iowa exclaimed, faltering at the last part.

"You forgot Enterprise, Russia lacks carriers." Anastasia interjected.

"Yes, can't forget her! The hero of Midway! The survivor of Ironbottom! The-"

"She also hates her fame, remember?" Anastasia stopped Iowa.

"Oh yeah…oops."

Elli hopped off of Anastasia. "So, are you participating in the big operation?"

"Yes, Iowa will be participating. But I heard from Admiral Hikaru that a new person has joined the _IJN_ , despite not being an _IJN_ ship." Anastasia answered. "I need to meet with the Admirals, lead me to their office?"

"Uh...they're kind of bus-" Kongou started, but Elli covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'll lead you there." She smiled mischievously.

 **Abyssal Island base**

Suijin paced the area around her map of the areas surrounding her base and Kure. She knew that the blasted _GroßAdmiral_ had sent out a trio of battleships to find what was destroying her bases, she had done the same thing to counter them. The Abyssal Leviathan Princess was well aware the trio comprised of the two incomplete H43 girls and the legendary H44 shipboy. She had quivered in excitement when she heard her scouts say he was now in her territory, but pulled her fleets back to ensure her forces weren't wiped out by his power. She already had one fleet become a casualty to his power, a portion had come back reporting the missing were killed by H44 and the two H43s. They also said one was captured by him.

Suijin assumed H44 knew about the leadership or her objective. Or nothing at all, it was all up in the air.

"Sister, he is getting troublesome." Himiko, the Siren Demon Princess, said as she came up behind Suijin. "He's in our territory and most likely has successfully interrogated one of our own."

"We need to capture him. It is imperative now." Suijin stated. "We can't allow the rogues to get him."

"Oh now it's imperative!?"

Suijin shrugged. "Oops."

Himiko introduced her hand to her forehead. "Look, just... _sigh_...what's his location?"

"He's-" Suijin turned to the map, not seeing anything else except for her fleets. "Uh…"

"Oh my Abyss, the Satan classes are gonna kill us." Himiko mumbled.

"Well, he can't have gone far. The sector is quite open, beside the Rogue's island." Suijin stated, puffing out her chest and planting her fists on her hips. "We'll just send out Battlegroups A-D to the island and capture him. And maybe the H43s."

"Er...you do realize the last time we sent out a battlegroup to the island we were beaten?" Himiko asked.

"Yes, but the key term being ' _a battlegroup'_! We just send multiple and we have better chances!"

Himiko put her hand on her chin. "Can't argue with that logic."

"See! Foolproof." Suijin finished. She grabbed her staff, a black staff with a green orb on it, and started drawing lines on her sand map. "I'm moving forces now. Trust me, those damn escapees will regret rebelling against me."

 **Welcome back me, let's get this season/volume started.**

 **Omake**

 **Kure Naval Yards, sometime before chapter 15**

"No, I'm not singing." H44 deadpanned.

"But it's a good song! And it fits you!" Bismarck said. "Please?"

"It doesn't fit me at all! It doesn't even have my name in it!" H44 countered. "Why me?"  
"Because the Admiral, _GroßAdmiral_ , and Hikaru are already doing other things for it. And Hikaru can't sing."

"H44, just do it. That's an order." The Admiral ordered.

"Fine, only because the song's good."

 _ **Later**_

H44 walked towards the microphone, and cleared his throat. The Admiral and _GroßAdmiral_ started playing on guitar while Admiral Hikaru started drumming. The Admiral hit a riff, and H44 began to sing

" _ **From the mist, a shape, a ship is taking form**_

 _ **And the violence of the seas is about to rip into a storm!**_

 _ **Sign of power! Show of force!**_

 _ **Raise the anchor, battleship plotting its course!"**_

 **Yeah, I was gonna use it eventually. What can I say? It's a good song.**


	17. Nothing is Fine, it's Fine

**The Muse in me has started up again.** _ **LET'S GET THIS BREAD!**_

 **Admiral's Office**

"Roll for initiative." The Admiral said, sitting behind a small cardboard trifold.

"What did I encounter?" Admiral Raeder-Donitz asked.

"Roll a perception check, then you'll see."

" _What about initiative?"_ Admiral Hikari signed.

"Oh yeah, roll for that RD." The Admiral corrected.

"But I wanna see the monsters." Admiral RD said.

"No."

" _No."_

"I roll for a perception check."

"Nagato, you can't roll for a perception check before we roll for initiative." The Admiral said.

"She gets to roll for perception?"

" _No, you big dunce. She's being weird."_

"Damn, I'm gonna roll to screw whatever we encountered." Admiral RD stated defiantly.

"You did that with the last monster." The Admiral said. "You can't-"

"I rolled a Nat 20."

"The monster you encounter is a Mimic." The Admiral said bluntly.

"And?"

"It gives you a painful BJ. You lose 2 health."

"Dammit, it wasn't worth it! Why didn't you stop me?" Admiral RD asked the Admiral.

"I don't know, I was trying my damndest." He responded.

"Oh blow me."

" _Something already did."_ Admiral Hikari chuckled silently.

The doors to the office burst open, the left one falling off its hinges. "Guys! Iowa and-what was your name again? Oh, right-Anastasia are here!" Elli shouted.

"My door…" The Admiral whimpered.

"Oh please, Jap-miral. I'm sure Kongou was gonna break it down eventually. She was always talking about breaking the door and then your pelvis someday in the future." Iowa said as she walked in. "Ooo, playing some D and D now, are we?"

"Hello, Admirals Hikari, Raeder-Donitz, and...Jap-miral?" Anastasia said, unsure if she was correct.

"Two out of three." The Admiral sighed. "Just call me the Admiral."

"Okay, Admiral Admiral."

"Just...one Admiral is fine."

"Anastasia. Good to see Rusky and Boris haven't caught you." Admiral RD greeted. "Nice to have you here for the mission."

"It is good to have the chance to shoot Abyssals again." Anastasia greeted him in return. "I should guess that the H43 sisters are here?"

"Not here right now, but they joined us on the trip here before being deployed with an _IJN_ ship."

"The one that has been making world headlines for being tough and weird?" Anastasia asked. "I've seen his…domestic activities...can't say I'm impressed."

"Oh, you should see him in bed." Montana said, walking into the office. "Who broke it this time?"

"Elli." The three admirals said in unison.

"Hey!"

" _Ruhe_." Montana said, surprising everyone. "What?"

"You know that word?" Admiral RD asked.

"H44 taught me a little bit of german before he left." Montana shrugged. "I'm not great or proficient by any means, but I know basic terms and whatever H44 shouts when we're in the throes of passion and he's about-"

" _Ruhe_." Admiral RD said, covering his ears. "I don't need to know what the biggest ship in our naval force is doing with one of the strongest battleships of the same force."

"Okay." Montana said.

Admiral RD lowered his hands, sighing. "Okay, so now that you are all here-"

"He's fucking me, _hard_." Montana interrupted.

" _GOTTVERDAMMT!"_ Admiral RD shouted.

" _There goes our one F-word pass."_ Admiral Hikari sighed.

"Relax, we can always go to 'M' and get infinite more." Montana said.

"But then the author has to write the sex scenes!" The Admiral exclaimed. "We can't have that!"

"What the hell are they talking about?" Iowa asked Anastasia and Kongou.

"Fourth-dimensional warp fuckery." Elli mumbled. She turned to Montana. "You had to rub it in?"

"It's my victory, let me claim it."

Admiral RD looked to Montana as well. "What did I say?"

Montana shrugged her shoulders.

"You little…" Admiral RD sighed. "Nevermind it, we should focus on what is actually happening. H44, Elise, and Jade haven't been in contact with us."

"WHAT!?" Montana, Elli, and Kongou shouted.

 **Somewhere in Sector Nacht**

H44 was having a bad time.

First, he had woken up in a strange cell. His outfit was gone, his radar confiscated, and his clothes replaced with orange pants and no shirt or shoes. He had no contact with Elise or Jade, or anyone else for that matter. He was tempted to break out, but the bars were sturdy.

His cell wasn't anything terrible, it looked like a normal jail cell. A grey room with a bunk bed, but a seperate room for a bathroom.

H44 kinda wished he had a TV.

The door in front of his bars opened, and H44 tensed up. He expected to see some kind of Abyssal torture monster, what he got was...weird.

What walked in was a Albino japanese female with long silver white hair and blood red eyes. She wore a red and white shrine maiden kimono top, a snow white belt like obi around the waist that was connected by a black sash across the chest with a red and black dragon along with red hakama trousers, brown geta sandals, and a red and white ribbon on the right side of the sash tied in a knot, holding the obi and sash together.

"Oh shit." H44 said. "What..who are you?"

The female regarded him with cold eyes. H44, who was currently sitting, stood up. He was taller than her by half a head. That deterred the female, who backed away.

H44 noticed marks on the female's neck. "Hmm…" He leaned forward, making the female walk back a little more. "You are a mute?"

The female nodded, all confidence she had before completely gone.

"Then do me a favor: go grab someone who can speak. I got some choice words for them."

The female nodded once more, and left.

H44 sighed, and grabbed the bars of his cell. He gave them a shake, and found them unmoving. "Well shit."

"Language." H44 turned to look back at the doorway, seeing another figure. The figure was a caucasian Japanese female with shoulder length reddish-brown hair tied in a messy ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a red and white furisode kimono that hung off her shoulders, which have a dark blue double-lined trim with a silver gray obi belt tied on the back and exposed a sleeveless gray and red leotard vest. A pink and white obi belt was around her waist, white hakama trousers, and she wore brown geta sandals with a cherry blossom design.

"Who are you?" H44 questioned.

"I am Shima." She answered.

"Okay, any relation to Mute?"

" _Mute_ is my sister, Yuki." Shima snarled. "You will do well to respect us."

H44 grabbed a bar with each of his hands, and ripped them from their foundations. He walked out of his cage and stood right in front of Shima. "Come again?"

Shima stood face to face with H44. "You don't scare me."

H44 stayed silent, but relented. "Alright then. I'm H44."

Yuki fainted. Shima stood wide eyed at H44. "I'm sorry...you wouldn't happen to be the one that's been raiding Abyssal bases in the area near us, would you? The one who all Abyssals fear?"

"I wouldn't say they _fear_ me, more like they do everything in their power to get away from me." H44 said. "Why?"

Shima went over and picked her sister up. "Stay here. I need to get someone." Shima dragged Yuki out of the room, leaving a bewildered H44. He looked around his new area, the walls were concrete with some moss growing on the ceiling. No windows, some ventilation, and it smelled like salt water in here.

The door opened, and Shima walked in again. "Change of plans, come with me."

 **Somewhere else**

Elise and Jade stood in a forest, next to a circle of sand that outlined a map of the world. Elise seemed mesmerized by it, while Jade was wondering when the crazy lady was gonna give them H44 back. Well, the other one was normal-ish.

"So you guys are from the... _Kreegsmarina_?" Trude asked.

The small girl, Trude, standing next to Jade was only 5' 5", and was a caucasian German female with snow white pale skin, long silver blonde hair, and blood red eyes. She wore a red and black ribbon in the middle of her hair, a long white and black gothic victorian dress with the Ironblood flag around her neck, a black steampunk corset over her dress, black stockings on both legs and underneath the dress, and red and black steel-toed boots.

"Close, _Kriegsmarine_." Jade answered. "And where are you from?"

"I don't know."

Jade also found out Trude was a very sheltered shipgirl. Who knew?

"Trude, why don't you run off and go find Shinano? She wanted to meet our guests, I believe." The taller shipgirl said.

Trude nodded, and ran off into the foliage. "Cute girl." Jade complimented.

"You should see her in battle." The other shipgirl said.

This girl, Konigin, was a caucasian German female with long curly golden brown hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a golden and silver encrusted tiara with a sapphire and ruby in the center atop of her head, a short ornate dark black robe around her neck with the Ironblood flag on the back, a black and white gothic lolita dress with a red and white steampunk corset on top of the dress, long ornate black gloves on both hands extending all the way up her arms, and low heeled and steel-toed black steampunk boots. She seemed only a little shorter than H44, probably.

"Well, we might." Elise said, not looking up from the map. "You got incoming. They'll be here by tomorrow."

"Well, they come when they come." Konigin said, cryptically.

Jade's eye twitched, Konigin had a fetish for speaking in riddles. She was ready to leave, the mission was complete and that was that. Before she could ask for the umpteenth time where H44 was, the foliage ruffled, and H44 stepped out. His normal clothing was back, and he was looking at his radar tablet. "Sup?"

"H44! You're okay!" Elise shouted. "Look! We found-"

"Rogue shipgirls, got it Elise. Not a big fan of them so far."

Elise deflated. "I know you didn't like the mission but come on…"

"Never mind this. The fates have aligned-"

H44 rolled his eyes so hard he fell over. "Oh god, a riddler."

"I'll speak normally."

H44 stood up. "Thanks."

Konigin resumed what she was saying. "I am Konign, second in command of this little faction."

"H44, leader of this little search party." H44 said, while Elise shouted "Hey!" in dismay.

"Charming. The Abyssal Slayer." Konign said. "I imagined more green and a shotgun."

"He has HE shells." Jade interjected.

"Works too."

H44 blinked. "Wait, they call me the Abyssal Slayer?"

"Yes, I believe it's a play on words of-" Konigin began, but was shut up when two figures emerged from the foliage. One was Trude. The other was a new one.

"Who are you?" Trude asked. "You're tall."

"Uh...who are you? You're short." H44 asked awkwardly.

"This is Trude." Konigin answered. "She is our little ray of sunshine around here."

"Pleasure, Trude. I'm-"

"H44." The other person finished.

H44 turned to the newcomer. "And you are?"

The shipgirl stuck out her hand. "I'm Shinano."

Shinano was a caucasian Japanese female with long red-violet hair in a long ponytail braided on the right side of her face with a red and white bow at the end and amber red eyes. She wore a short sleeved red and white shrine maiden shirt, red shrine maiden sleeves on both arms, a red obi belt tied around her waist, red hakama trousers, white sock stockings underneath the trousers and on her legs, and brown geta sandals.

H44 took the hand. "Yeah...good to meet you."

Shinano giggled at H44's awkwardness. "Not much in the ways of confidence, are you?"

"Er…" Was all H44 said. "Why do I feel like something is off-"

"I look forward to spending time with you. A _lot_ of time with you." Shinano said sultry-like.

"Ah, there it is." H44 sighed. "Lemme guess, you like me?"

"I like you!" Trude exclaimed.

"No, not like that Trude." Konigin said. "Shinano wants to sleep with H44."

"Doesn't she already have a pillow of him?" Trude asked.

"Oh my Kaiser…" H44 sighed. "It's just like Elli."

"Elli has a body pillow of you?" Elise asked.

"Elli has a body pillow of me and Yamato. I think she's Bi." H44 said.

"She's a nymphomaniac." Elise rolled her eyes. "It doesn't affect her sexuality _per se_ , but she does like fondling anyone's junk."

"I...think we need to get back to the plot." H44 said. He turned to Konigin, ignoring the look Shinano was sending him. "Why did you capture us?"

"We need your help." Konigin said, pointing at her map. There were four huge marks heading towards their location. "They're coming for you, so they can do to you what they did to some of us here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jade asked.

Konigin motioned to Shinano to lead Trude away. Shinano took the girl's hand and led her back to the base. "She shouldn't know what she truly is…"

"Hey, Konigin, we're still here." Jade said, annoyed.

"Right, some of us were victim to the process of what they want to put you, H44, through."

"Which is?" H44 asked.

"They want to turn you into a monster."

H44 arched an eyebrow.

"They want to turn you into one of _them_ : an Abyssal."

 **No Omake today. Get one next chapter**


End file.
